Maison close
by BrendaKellyWinchester
Summary: Quand la mère de Sam meurt, son beau-père se fait prêter de l'argent par le propriétaire d'un maison close Sam est forcé a travailler dans la maison pour rembourser la dette de son beau-père c'est la qu'il rencontre Dean pris au piège, ils vont tout faire pour fuir de cette maison : Prostitution : Viol : Mineur : Langage grossier : Violence : Wincest : Sam à 13 ans et Dean à 17
1. Chapitre 1

Salut !

J'espère que vous aimerez c'est la toute première fic que j'écris *^*, j'ai n'ai jamais écrit de Fic de ma vie :')

Merci à Pawi d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre!

Avertissement : Prostitution : Viol : Mineur : Langage grossier : Violence : Wincest :

Sam à 13 ans et Dean à 17 ans

Ils ne sont pas frères :)

bonne lecture !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam était dans la nouvelle voiture de son crétin de beau-père.

Ils étaient en route vers ... Sam soupire, en vérité, il ne savait même pas où ils allaient.

\- On est bientôt arrivé à ta nouvelle maison. ricane méchamment le beau-père de Sam.

Sam s'enfonce plus profondément dans le fauteuil qui était derrière lui.

Cela ne faisait que deux semaines que sa mère était morte et son beau-père avait déjà trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de lui.

Sam tourne la tête vers la fenêtre de la voiture et regarde le ciel gris.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une demi-heure plus tard.

Ils arrivent devant une maison se situant au milieu de nul part,

Un frisson traverse tout le corps de Sam lorsqu'il la voit. La maison était sombre, on aurait pu dire qu'elle était hantée et les volets étaient tous fermés.

\- Aller descends. dit le beau-père de Sam.

Sam obéit, et descend de la voiture suivie de près par son beau-père.

Un homme sort de la maison et va vers eux. Il porte un costume beige, il a les cheveux blonds courts tirés en arrière et les yeux bleus. On aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit d'un film des années cinquante.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Wesson, dit l'homme en tendant la main vers le beau-père de Sam.

\- Bonjour.

Sam regarde un peu partout ...Pourquoi s'étaient-ils ici ?.

\- Tu dois être Sam ? Dis l'homme en se tournant vers Sam.

\- Oui, Répond Sam méfiant.

\- Bien ! Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison ...Moi, je m'appelle Dave.

L'homme lui sourit et se tourne vers le beau-père à nouveau.

\- Vous-voulez rentrer ? demande-t-il.

\- Non, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois partir. répond le beau-père de Sam froidement.

\- Oh ! bien, tenez, signez cela ... Et vous êtes libre, dit Dave en tendant un livre ouvert et un stylo.

Le beau-père de Sam prend le stylo et y pose sa signature.

\- Voilà, au revoir dit-il en rendant le stylo à l'homme.

\- Au revoir.

Le beau-père de Sam part vers sa voiture sans même un regard pour lui.

\- Alors Sam, viens, suis-moi. Lui ordonna Dave.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur avant d'aller dans une grande pièce qui comptait beaucoup de garçons et de filles habillés d'une manière très légère.

Sam fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il se passait ici.

\- Dean ! Appelle Dave.

\- Ouais ? réponds un jeune homme.

\- Viens !.

Le garçon qui s'appelait Dean arrive vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il un peu agacé.

\- On a un nouvel arrivant ... Sam, Dean,... Dean, Sam, voilà maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Dean, je veux que tu t'occupes de lui dire ce qu'il se passe ici et dit lui tout ce qu'il doit savoir... Tu peux faire cela ?

\- Pourquoi moi ? demande Dean.

\- Parce que je te le demande ... Et je rajouterai 100 $ dans ta boîte.

Dean soupire.

\- Très bien ... Toi, suis-moi. dit Dean en regardant Sam.

Sam le suit à travers la pièce.

Ils arrivent dans un couloir presque sans fin dont les murs peints de rouge comptaient de nombreuses portes. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière naturelle... pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'une seule grande pièce et toutes les autres étaient fermées ? Et les rares qui étaient ouvertes étaient des chambres ...

\- Alors, pourquoi tu es ici ? demande Dean.

Sam ne répond pas.

\- D'accord, ... Bon bah, ici ce sont les chambres où sont reçus nos clients, c'est juste pour eux, on ne peut pas dormir dedans nos vraies chambres sont de l'autre côté de la grande pièce... Déclare Dean.

Sam écoutait sans vraiment faire attention à Dean, il se demandait juste comment il arriverai à sortir de là.

\- Dans la grande pièce, il y a les boîtes de tout le monde, ces boîtes servent à mettre l'argent que l'on gagne...

\- Dean ! Quelqu'un crie derrière eux, c'était la voix d'une fille.

Dean et Sam se retournent.

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu as un client... déclare la jeune fille.

\- D'accord... Euh merci Joe ... Tu peux lui dire d'attendre deux minutes ? demande Dean.

Elle hoche la tête et s'en va.

\- Viens, Sam, je vais t'amener à ma chambre ...

Dean et Sam retournent dans la grande salle et vont dans un autre couloir. Celui-ci était clairement différent de l'autre, toutes les portes des chambres étaient ouvertes et les murs étaient peints d'un gris foncé.

\- Aller, rentre... dit Dean en ouvrant une porte et Sam obéit.

\- Je dois y aller, ajoute Dean avant de partir et de laisser Sam tout seul.

Sam regarde tout autour de lui pour essayer de trouver dans la pièce un moyen de fuir et il voit une petite fenêtre.

Sam court vers elle pour l'ouvrir mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était bloquée par des barreaux.

\- Merde ! cria Sam de colère.

Il soupire et prend sa tête entre les mains.

Il faut que je parte d'ici à tout prix, pensa-t-il.

La chambre n'était pas très grande, il n'y avait que deux lits, un avec une petite couverture et un oreiller mais sur l'autre, il n'y avait rien et un petit bureau dans un coin.

Sam commençait à perdre son sang-froid, il ne voulait pas rester ici. il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour pouvoir fuir de cette maison ...Sam alla s'asseoir sur un lit et réfléchit à un moyen de s'échapper.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Deux heures plus tard.

Dean revient dans la chambre avec un plateau dans les mains.

Sam lève la tête vers lui.

\- Tu dois avoir faim, dit Dean en posant un plateau sur le bureau.

Sam se lève du lit et va à côté de lui.

Sur le plateau, il n'y avait qu'un seul bol de soupe et un verre d'eau et Sam regarda Dean.

\- Mange avant que cela refroidisse, lui dit-il.

\- Et ...Et Toi ? demande Sam.

\- Ô Dieu ! Il parle ! plaisante Dean en souriant.

Sam baisse la tête et rougit.

Je n'aurai rien du dire, se dit Sam en lui-même

\- Je n'ai pas voulu gaspiller plus d'argent pour un deuxième repas, déclare simplement Dean.

Soudain quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

\- Ouais ?!

Dean va ouvrir, c'était Joe, la même fille que tout à l'heure.

\- Tiens, dit-elle en donnant une couverture et un oreiller à Dean.

\- Oh Merci ! Joe.

\- Je t'en prie, bonne nuit.

\- À toi aussi, lui répond Dean.

Joe part et Dean referme la porte avant d'aller poser les affaires sur le lit qui appartient à Sam maintenant.

\- Tu ne manges toujours pas ? Dit Dean.

\- Euh... Si .. Merci. Répond Sam en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui était devant le bureau et il commence à manger.

\- Alors... Maintenant, tu vas me répondre... Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demande Dean.

\- Je...Je n'en ai aucune idée, répond Sam.

Dean fronce les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? Si tu es ici c'est bien pour rembourser ta dette ... N'est-ce pas ?.

\- Quoi ?... Demande Sam en se tournant vers Dean.

\- Tu n'es pas là pour rembourser l'argent qu'ils t'ont prêté ?..

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis jamais venu ici auparavant ... affirme Sam.

\- Oh ... Peut-être c'est quelqu'un de ta famille.

Sam écarquille les yeux, ce pourrait-il que cela soit...?

\- Mon beau-père ?! Cet enfoiré ! C'est comme ça qu'il a pu acheter sa nouvelle voiture !.. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... crie Sam de colère.

Brusquement quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

\- Eh ! Fermez la, c'est l'heure du couvre-feu ! Crie un homme de derrière la porte.

\- Ouais, ouais... Réponds Dean en mettant son doigt contre ses lèvres pour faire signe à Sam de se taire.

Après quelques secondes l'homme derrière la porte part.

\- Il ne faut plus faire de bruit. Murmure Dean.

Sam hoche la tête pour acquiescer même si, à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait de rage.

Après quelques minutes, Sam fini de manger la soupe et but la moitié du verre d'eau.

\- Allez, il faut dormir, lui dit Dean en se couchant dans son lit.

Sam aussi s'allonge dans son lit, lui aussi et ferme les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit, dit Dean,

\- ...Bonne nuit, répond Sam.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

À suivre ! ;)

Voilà, vous en pense quoi ? c'est bien : D, c'est mauvais :/ s'il vous plaît laissez un petit commentaire pour me faire savoir si vous voulez la suite : D ou pas :'(

Et si vous pouvez me donner des conseils pour m'améliorer : D, ça serait vraiment sympas \o/ parce qu'il faut l'avouer je ne suis pas très doué T^T

Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de ma fiction ! :D


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou !**

 **: The girl of the World *^* Oh MERCI ! ! *0* pour tes conseils, ;-; *3* je vais t'écouter et encore merci d'avoir aimé même s'il il y a beaucoup de fautes, :') je vais m'améliorer. :3 j'espère que t'aimerait ce nouveau chapitre**

 **: LiveIsNotAFairyDail Oui, je sais, T-T J'ai beaucoup de mal avec l'orthographe, :'( mais je vais faire plus attention et je vais demander à un ami de m'aider ^^ et merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu vas lire la suite de ma fiction. si j'arrête de faire des fautes. :')**

 **: Sirina Lokaria OOOHHH *^* OUI ! *GrosCâlin* ça me ferait trop plaisir d'avoir une bêta :') tu es trop gentille T3T je suis trop contente que tu as aimé le premier chapitre. MERCI pour tout ! Là je vais commencer le chapitre 3 donc quand il sera fini, je te le dirais ^^ et je te l'enverrai par massage privé ou par mail si tu veux bien sur :') bon allez j'arrête de parler xD je te laisse lire ce chapitre ^^ j'espère que t'aimerait autant que le premier**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **J'ai corrigé le premier chapitre. il y a beaucoup moins de fautes maintenant. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sam se réveilla en sursaut lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.

\- Aller les filles! Debout, dit un homme avant de repartir en laissant la porte ouverte.

\- Putain, souffle Dean en se levant avec les coudes.

Sam soupire et repose sa tête contre l'oreiller, il ne voulait pas se lever, il referme les yeux en priant que quand il allait les rouvrir, il soit à nouveau chez lui avec sa mère.

\- Lève-toi, Sam, dit Dean en se levant de son lit.

Sam rouvre les yeux et sent son coeur se serrer, il n'était pas dans un cauchemar, c'était la réalité, sa réalité. Cette chambre humide et froide était sa maison maintenant, comment pouvait-il accepter cela? Il y avait à peine un an, il vivait une vie de rêve avec sa mère et son chien Tout a basculé le jour où celle-ci s'était mariée avec Mike. Son beau-père qui l'avait abandonné ici lâchement. Après quelque temps depuis que Mike vivait avec eux, Sam avait retrouvé son chien mort. Sa mère pensait qu'il s'était battu avec un autre chien, mais Sam, lui, avait toujours pensé que c'était Mike qui l'avait tué. Il disait sans cesse qu'il détestait les animaux.

\- Sam, Dépêche-toi!

\- D'accord, cède le garçon.

Il avait réfléchi, s'il voulait partir d'ici, il devait connaître la maison pour savoir s'il y avait une sortie autre que la grande porte.

Dean et Sam sortent et vont dans la grande salle avec les autres

Tout le monde décorait la salle avec des rideaux blanc qu'ils accrochèrent aux murs et des grands fauteuils noirs qu'ils installèrent au milieu de la salle. Les rideaux blancs donnaient de la lumière à cette pièce qui était très sombre à cause des murs noirs et du sol marron bois.

Sam fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il examine un peu plus la grande salle. Toutes les sorties étaient fermées, les fenêtres avaient des barreaux et la grande porte était scellée avec un énorme cadenas. C'était sûrement Dave qui avait la clé, suppose Sam.

En parlant du loup, Dave allait vers eux.

\- Alors! Prêt pour le grand soir, Sam? Demande-t-il avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Sam ne répond pas et baisse les yeux.

\- C'est pourquoi tout ça? Demande Dean en faisant un geste de la main vers les décorations.

\- Pour la vente aux enchères de ce soir... Bien sûr! Répond Dave excité.

\- Et en parlant de cela... J'ai vos tenues pour cette soirée, continue-t-il en prenant les vêtements.

Il les tend aux deux garçons.

Sam ouvre les yeux grand, la tenue qu'il devait porter était seulement un boxeur et une chemise.

\- Voilà! Donc Sam, tu vas être en blanc, pour que tout le monde sache que tu es... pur et tous les autres vont être en noir, déclare Dave avec un sourire amusé. Ha ! Ha ! J'ai hâte d'être là ce soir. Tout le monde va être déchaîné, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de vierge ici, le dernier, c'était Dean.

\- Jamais... Jamais cela n'arrivera... Je ne me laisserai pas faire! Cri Sam avant de tourner les talons et de courir dans la chambre de Dean.

Il devait être en train de rêver... C'est impossible, Rien de tout cela n'était vrai.

Dave repose son regard sur Dean

\- Tu dois t'occuper de Sam, il faut qu'il soit prêt pour ce soir.

\- Pourquoi c'est moi la baby-sitter?

\- Arrête de te plaindre Dean et fait ce que je te dis.

Dean soupire.

\- Très bien.

Il retourne dans le couloir des chambres et il voit Joe assise par terre appuyée contre la porte de sa chambre. La tête baissée, ses longs cheveux cachent son visage.

\- Joe, tout va bien? Demande Dean en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle sursaute.

Le garçon aperçoit un oeil aux beurres noirs à travers ses cheveux blonds quand elle levait les yeux vers lui.

\- C'est encore Matt qui t'a fait ça?

Matt était un garde qui profitait de Joe depuis quelques mois.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, déclare-t-elle.

\- Quoi? Bien sûr que cela me regarde, tu es mon ami Joe et je m'inquiète pour toi, dit Dean en se baisant pour être au même niveau de la jeune fille

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi Dean... Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

\- Je t'interdis de dire cela, la prochaine fois qu'il s'approche de toi, je lui botterai le cul.

Joe sourit.

\- Merci Dean

\- Pas de quoi...

Dean met une de ses mains sur la nuque de Joe et se penche pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Après quelques secondes, il s'éloigne.

\- Tu as vu Sam?

\- Le nouveau? Oui, je l'ai vu passer, il s'est enfermé dans votre chambre.

\- Entendu, merci Joe.

Dean entre dans sa chambre et referme la porte derrière. Sam était assis sur le sol avec la tête baissée et les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Dean s'approche doucement du jeune garçon.

Sam lui faisait penser à lui deux ans auparavant, quand, lui aussi, était un nouveau arrivant.

\- Tiens, mets ça, dit Dean en posant les vêtements que Sam devait porter sur le lit.

\- Non..

\- Sam... Souffle le garçon.

\- Je ne ferai pas cela! Dit Sam.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix... Donc, dépêche-toi... C'est bientôt l'heure, répond Dean agacé.

\- Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par ces pervers comme toi... Je vais trouver un moyen de partir d'ici, affirme Sam.

\- Ouais si, tu veux maintenant, change-toi.

Sam soupire et commence à se changer, il n'allait pas l'avouer, mais il avait peur de sortir de la chambre.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **A suivre :)**

 **Voilà, :3 j'espère que c'est mieux que le premier chapitre, ^^ sinon vous avez le droit de m'insulter :'(**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou ! :)**

 **: The girl of the World : Oooh, tu es adorable. T^T MERCI ! Oui j'ai vraiment essayé de faire plus de narration et je promets que je vais continuer comme cela, et tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre combien ils sont. ;)**

 **: LiveIsNotAFairyDail : Merci ! ^^ et tu vas savoir combien elle est la dette de Sam dans ce chapitre. :)**

 **: Sirina Lokaria : Merci à toi et à VickyWinchester d'avoir corrigé mes fautes *3* j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre. hi hi :"3**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean et Sam étaient encore dans la chambre, le plus jeune venait d'avoir fini de se changer.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, puis Dean va ouvrir.

\- Oh, salut Lucy.

\- Salut Dean.

C'était une jeune fille, elle avait des longs cheveux noirs corbeau et une peau mate. Sam rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, elle porte une nuisette noire transparente, on pouvait voir ses sous-vêtements à travers.

Sam n'avait jamais vu de fille si peu vêtue... sauf sur Internet, mais cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé.

\- Vous pourriez venir nous aider pour les décorations? Demande-t-elle.

\- Euh oui bien sûr, on arrive dans trois minutes.

\- Très bien, à tout de suite! Dit-t-elle avant de partir.

Dean ferme la porte et se tourne vers Sam.

\- Tu viens? Demande-t-il.

\- Je sais pas...

\- Fais pas ton timide! Allez, viens, c'est comme ça que tu rencontreras les autres.

\- ...D'accord.

Sam et Dean vont dans la grande salle avec les autres gens qui continuent à décorer.

Il y avait Joe, Lucy et deux autres filles, que Sam ne connaissait pas encore, ainsi que quatre garçons.

Ils étaient donc dix dans cette maison.

\- Oh! Sam, tu peux venir nous aider, Lucy et moi? Dean, tu peux aider les autres pour apporter les fauteuils ici? Demande Joe.

\- J'y vais! Affirme Dean en partant vers les autres.

Joe repose son regard sur Sam.

\- Euh... Oui, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Répond Sam.

\- On doit mettre les petites tables qu'il y a dans le placard, sous l'escalier, à côté des fauteuils.

\- D'accord.

Sam va avec Joe et Lucy, elles étaient sympas avec lui. Lucy avait même essayé de le faire rire avec une blague stupide, mais Sam n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire, il avait juste esquissé un sourire.

Les deux filles avaient pris une petite table chacune et étaient parties les poser.

Sam avait fermé la porte du placard sous l'escalier et commença à aller vers les autres quand.

\- Hey!

Sam sursaute et se tourne vers la voix étrangère.

C'était un homme, il devait être un garde, il était trop vieux pour être ici pour rembourser une dette ... Dave n'aime pas les vieux.

Il avait les cheveux noirs en brosse, et une longue cicatrice sur la joue droite.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici... Tu es le petit nouveau ?

Sam ne répond pas et commence à partir.

\- Hey, pourquoi tu pars si vite ? Dit-t-il en s'approchant.

En quelques secondes, le garde attrape le bras de Sam.

\- Laissez-moi partir ! Crie celui-ci.

\- Non, on va s'amuser un peu, toi et moi.

\- Allez vous faire foutre! Répond Sam en crachant au visage du garde.

\- Petite salope, tu vas voir! Tourne-toi! Ordonne l'homme en prenant les épaules de Sam avec les mains pour le faire se retourner face au mur.

Les escaliers cachent la vue, les autres ne pouvaient pas les voir.

\- Ne me touchez pas!

Sam ne se laisse pas faire et essaie de frapper l'homme au visage avec son poing, mais l'homme saisit le bras de Sam pour l'amener derrière son dos et l'immobiliser.

\- Ferme-la sinon ou je te casse le bras, dit-t-il en plaquant l'adolescent contre le mur.

Sam était terrifié, il ne pouvait rien faire contre son agresseur, il était 10 fois plus grand et plus fort que lui.

L'homme passe sa main sous la chemise blanche du jeune et commencer à lui caresser le dos.

-Tu as une peau très douce, j'envie celui qui va t'avoir ce soir, dit le garde à l'oreille de Sam.

Il ferme les yeux fortement. Il voulait courir, il voulait crier, mais il ne pouvait pas, il était figé sur place.

Le garde descend sa main sur le bas du dos de Sam et commence à aller de plus en plus bas quand, soudain, une voix forte retentit.

\- Eh, enlève tes sales pattes de là, fils de pute!

L'homme de garde se tourne vers Dean et l'adolescent reconnaît le garde tout de suite. C'était Matt, celui qui avait abusé de Joe depuis quelques mois et, maintenant, il s'attaque à Sam. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela, même s'il allait le regretter, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

\- Sinon quoi?

Dean s'approche tout doucement du garde et Sam va vers les autres.

\- Ça, dit Dean avant de faire un violent coup de tête au garde qui tomba par terre.

Le garçon se met sur l'homme et commence à le frapper avec ses poings.

\- Ne t'approche plus de Sam et de Joe, t'as compris, connard?!

Un autre garde vient vers eux en courant. Il attrape les bras de Dean et l'éloigne de Matt, qui essaie de se relever. Quand l'adulte est enfin debout, l'autre garde pousse Dean par terre et les deux commencent à le frapper.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?! demande Dave en descendant des escaliers.

Il avait dû être alarmé par les cris.

Les deux gardes se sont écartés de Dean. Ils savaient très bien qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de toucher à ce qui appartenait à Dave.

\- Alors? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- C'est lui, dit un des gardes en pointant du doigt Dean qui c'était relevé entre-temps.

Tous les autres c'étaient mis autour de Sam pour le protéger en quelques sortes, mais lui, avait plus l'impression qu'il allait étouffer.

\- Il n'a pas écouté aux ordres, je lui ai dit de s'occuper de ses affaires et il m'a attaqué, continue de dire le garde.

\- C'est vrai Dean? Demande Dave.

\- Il voulait abuser de lui, et il l'a déjà fait à Joe plusieurs fois! Donc, quand je lui ai demandé gentiment d'enlever ses salles pattes de Sam, il ne m'a pas écouté, alors je l'ai frappé.

\- Bon... Vous deux je ne veux plus vous voir ici pour l'instant, dit Dave au gardes.

\- Bien monsieur.

Les deux hommes de garde partent dans leurs appartements au deuxième étage.

\- Et vous au travail! Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à préparer pour ce soir et toi Dean viens dans mon bureau.

Dean suit Dave a l'étage et les autres font ce que leur supérieur avait ordonné.

\- Tout va bien Sam? Demande Lucy.

L'adolescent ne savait pas quoi répondre, non il n'allait pas bien, il s'était fait tripoter!

\- Tu devrais peut-être retourner dans la chambre.

Sam hoche la tête et pars vers la chambre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Assieds-toi, dit Dave en enlevant sa veste de costume bleu marine.

Dean s'assoit sur une chaise qu'il y avait à côté d'une commode avec la trousse de premiers soins posés dessous, il regarda un peu autour de lui, la pièce n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, il y avait toujours ce bureau noir devant l'énorme bibliothèque. Le tapis rouge sang au milieu de la pièce. Les murs gris foncés avec des photos de grands photographes comme Robert Doisneau et Helen Levitt.

Dave vivait dans le "luxe" alors qu'eux n'avaient pas même de chauffage dans leur chambres en plein hiver.

Dean repose ses yeux sur le bureau, c'est ici qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il avait fait affaire avec Dave pour aider sa mère pour rembourser ses dettes qu'elle avait à cause des jeux d'argent.

Quand on faisait affaire avec Dave, c'est comme si on vendait notre âme à Lucifer en personne.

Dave installe une chaise devant celle de Dean et s'assoit dessus et examine le nez du garçon pour voir s'il était cassé ou pas.

\- Bon ce n'est pas si grave, tu vas seulement avoir quelques bleus, un peu de pommade et ça ira mieux.

Il ouvre la trousse de premiers soins.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es battu pour Sam et Joe? Demande Dave en désinfectant et en mettant un passement sur la coupure du nez de Dean.

\- Ce sont les plus jeunes et vos gardes pensent pouvoir profiter d'eux.

\- Dean, tu n'écouteras donc jamais? Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, tu ne dois pas jouer au héros, tu n'es pas batman! S'exclame Dave en riant.

Après quelques secondes il redevient sérieux.

\- Dans ce monde on doit ne pas avoir d'attache pour survivre, dit Dave en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de Dean.

\- Je veux que ce soir, tu viennes ici... Après ton rendez-vous avec ton client, ajoute-t-il.

Dean baisse les yeux et serre les dents pour résister à l'envie de lui cracher au visage.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait touché Dean de cette façon.

\- D'accord... Répond Dean des bout des lèvres.

\- Bien! Maintenant retourne au travail et dit à Sam de venir ici.

Dean se lève et va vers la porte.

\- Oh, et...

Dean se retourne en direction de Dave.

\- Dites à vos gardes ne plus s'approcher de chacun d'entre nous.

\- Je leur dirai, répond Dave avec un sourire.

Le jeune sors de la pièce.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean rentre dans sa chambre, il y a avait Sam assis sur son lit.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as défendu? Je pouvais le faire moi-même affirme celui-ci.

Dean hausse les sourcils, lui qui pensait avoir droit à des remerciements.

\- Oh mais de rien Sammy, dit Dean en allant vers son lit.

\- C'est Sam!

Dean hausse les épaules.

\- Je te n'avais rien demandé, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

\- Bien, je ne vais plus t'aider alors.

\- Bien!

Ils restent sans parler un temps. Sam ne sait pas pourquoi il était si méchant avec Dean, c'est vrai il l'avait aidé, il lui avait peut-être même sauvé la vie.

Cependant, Sam n'avait pas envie que les autres pensent qu'il était faible ou qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le protéger.

\- Oh Dave veut que tu aies à son bureau. Dit Dean en s'allongeant sur son lit et en fermant les yeux il avait envie de se reposer avant ce soir

Sam reste figé.

\- Il ... Il t'a dit ce qu'il voulait ?.

\- Non

\- Et ... et il est où son bureau ?.

Dean soupir.

\- Au deuxième étage la première porte à gauche.

Sam sors de la chambre pas très sereine.

Que ce que Dave pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

Les pièces étaient vides, il n'y a avait personne en vu Sam se sentait mieux seul, il avait toujours la sensation d'étouffer quand il était entouré de gens.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Sam monte l'escalier, puis il remarque tout de suite le chargement, le couloir des chambres d'en bas était humide et froid alors que celui-là, il était chaud et il y avait des rayons de soleil qui passait par les fenêtres. Contrairement, en bas il n'y avait aucune source de lumière naturelle.

Mais ici, aussi toutes les fenêtres avaient des barreaux.

Sam frappe a la porte du bureau de Dave et rentre

La première chose que le garçon voit en rentrant c'est les deux énormes fenêtres qu'il y avait à gauche du bureau.

Ces fenêtres étaient différentes des autres... elles n'avaient pas de barreaux!

\- Ah! Sam assis-toi, exprime Dave en faisant un signe vers le grand fauteuil qui était devant son bureau. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici.

Sam hausse les épaules et s'assoit sur le fauteuil.

\- Je t'ai fait venir pour parler de la somme de ta dette, déclare Dave en s'asseyant sur son grand fauteuil derrière son bureau.

Sam n'y avait pas pensé, il avait eu l'esprit trop occupé à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

\- Alors.. c'est combien ? demande Sam.

\- 10 millions.

\- Quoi?! Mais comment je pourrais rembourser une somme pareille?

\- En travaillant pour moi bien sûr, comme les autres.

\- Je ne vais pas faire ça, c'est Mike qui devrait être ici pas moi!

\- Tu as raison.

\- Alors pourquoi je suis là?

\- Parce que ton beau-père ne voulait pas rembourser sa dette lui-même... et en plus il était trop vieux.

\- Et donc, il vous a dit que c'était moi qu'il allait travailler pour vous?

\- Oui, en premier je n'étais pas très emballé, mais après il m'a montré une photo de toi j'ai tout de suite accepté, déclare Dave en souriant. Bon maintenant que tu sais à combien s'élève ta dette, on va pouvoir faire une boîte à ton nom.

\- Ah quoi servent ses boîtes?

\- Dean ne t'as pas expliqué?

Sam hausse les épaules oui mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention quand Dean lui avait parlé à ce sujet.

Sam ne voulait pas que Dean ait plus de problèmes à cause de lui.

\- Oui, il la fait ... mais je ne l'ai pas écoutais.

\- Très bien, s'exclame t-il en riant, donc tous possèdent une boîte avec leur nom et la montant de leur dette dessus et ont mets l'argent que vous gagnez dedans toutes les nuits et bien sûr, elles sont fermées à clé.

Sam hoche la tête.

\- Bien, tu as d'autres questions ? Demande Dave.

\- Non.

\- Bon, on a fini, alors tu peux retourner dans ta chambre.

Sam se lève du fauteuil et va vers la porte.

\- À ce soir.

Sam tourne la tête vers Dave qui le regarde intensément.

Sam sors de la pièce et retourne dans la chambre. Il regarde Dean alors qu'il dormait, il voulait le réveiller pour pour s'excuser et le remercier, mais quelque chose l'empêche. À la place, il se couche dans son lit, il remonte sa petite couverture pour se cacher et fermer les yeux.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **A suivre ! :)**

 **Le prochain chapitre va être trop dur à écrire :o je ne sais pas comment ja va faire XD mais bon, je vais faire de mon mieux :') laissez un petit, commentaire pour me faire savoir si vous aimez ou pas :D**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut :)**

 **Sirina Lokaria : Merci! d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre '3' tu es génial ! :3**

 **Ignis : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. ^-^**

 **Thé girl of thé World : Merci! d'aimer tant ma fiction *3* ça me fait vraiment plaisir**

 **LiveIsNotAFairyDail : Je vais faire un flash-back du beau-père de Sam et de Dave pour expliquer, comment il a fait pour avoir une somme pareil ^w^ et aussi pourquoi il a voulu tant d'argent.**

 **::**

 **Bonne lecture !**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les enchères allaient commencer.

Sam, tremblait de partout, il avait tellement peur de ce qu'il risquait lui arriver. Il se demandait comment les autres pouvaient être si calme.

Ils étaient tous dans la grande salle qu'ils avaient décoré, il y a quelques heures auparavant.

Sam, entendait les personnes qui rentraient par la porte en riant et en parlant fort, il y avait des hommes et des femmes.

Le jeune garçon désirait plus que tout au monde de se lever et courir vers la sortie mais il ne pouvait pas, il y avait des gardes un peu partout.

La salle était séparée en deux par un immense rideau noir d'un côté, il y avait Dave et les acheteurs de l'autre, il y avait Sam et les autres.

Dean était loin de celui-ci,

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis ce qui s'était passé.

Les autres aussi restent loin de Sam, les filles avaient essayé de lui parler, mais il les avait rembarrés gentiment, il ne voulait pas discuter.

Après quelques minutes les enchères commencèrent.

Sam se sent encore plus mal maintenant qu'il était seul avec les deux gardes.

Tout le monde avait passé avant lui, comme Dave avait dit, le meilleur pour la fin.

Sam était piégé. Il ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici, il avait l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient de lui peu à peu.

Donc, il restait assis par terre dans son coin en attendant son heure.

Un homme va vers lui.

\- C'est à toi, dit-il.

Sam se lève et va à côté de l'homme, ses jambes tremblantes.

L'homme fit passer Sam à travers l'immense rideau noir.

Sam avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts, il y avait trop de lumières se dirigeant vers lui... Il met sa main devant son visage pour protéger ses yeux. Toute la salle était plongée dans le noir, il n'y avait que deux énormes projecteurs sur lui.

\- Je vous présente Sam, c'est ça première fois. Donc, on va commencer les enchères à 500$, déclare Dave en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- 600$, crie un homme.

\- 700, s'exclame un autre.

Sam ferme les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir ces pervers, il se sentait comme un moins que rien, ils allaient l'acheter comme un bout de viande.

Il sentait tous les yeux sur lui, il avait le sentiment qu'il était en train de se noyer.

\- 800!

\- 2000$!

\- ...

la salle reste silencieuse, Dave prend son marteau de juge et commence à compter.

\- 2000$ une fois... 2000$ deux fois... 2000$ trois fois! Adjugé pour monsieur Smith, dit Dave en faisant un signe vers Sam avec son marteau de juge.

Brusquement, quelqu'un prend Sam par le bras et l'amène derrière le rideau.

\- Lâchez-moi, crie Sam en se débattant.

\- Tout doux... C'est juste moi.

Sam avait reconnu la voix de Dean.

\- Dean?

\- Ouais... Alors c'est cet enfoiré de Smith qui t'a eu? Aïe, je te souhaite bonne chance, fit Dean en se moquant.

Il commence à partir quand Sam lui attrape le bras.

\- Quoi?! Mais... Mais tu dois m'aider... s'il te plaît, supplie Sam au bord des larmes.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide.

\- Je ... Je suis désolée pour ça ... Je t'en prie.

Dean se mord la lèvre et regarde Sam qui avait les yeux tout rouges à force de se retenir de pleurer.

Sam était perdu et cela se voyait à son regard qu'il posait un peu partout pour trouver une sortie ou un moyen de se défendre.

De plus en plus, Sam lui faisait penser à lui quand il vennait d'arriver... lui aussi pensait pouvoir fuir d'ici.

\- Très bien... je vais t'aider, dit finalement Dean.

\- Merci...

Deux gardes arrivent vers eux.

\- Que-ce qui ce passe ici ? Demande un garde.

\- Rien, répond Dean.

\- Le gamin doit aller à la chambre 20. rappelle l'autre garde.

\- Oui, on sait... on y va, allez Sam.

\- Quoi?! Non! Non ... Je .. Je ne veux pas, pleura Sam.

Dean prend Sam, par le bras et l'amène jusqu'au couloir des chambres des clients.

\- Tu as dit que t'allais m'aider?! ... Tu m'as menti? demande Sam.

\- Non... Je vais t'aider...

\- Alors pourquoi on est ici ?

\- Parce que monsieur Smith t'attend.

\- Mais..

Avant de parler Dean regarde dans tous les coins pour voir s'il y avait des gardes quand il est sûr qu'ils étaient seuls, il prend la parole.

\- Si tu veux sortir d'ici, tu dois suivre les règles d'abord, déclare Dean.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dave aime bien que tu te la joue rebelle pour l'instant, mais le jour où il en aura marre, il vas te le faire regretter. Donc, le seul moyen de sortir d'ici en un seul morceau, c'est de ne te pas faire remarquer et de suivre les règles.

\- Donc... donc... je dois faire la pute? Demande Sam.

\- Ouais, maintenant on doit y aller.

Dean et Sam entrèrent dans la chambre. La lumière était tamisée et les murs étaient de couleur noir.

\- Enfin, tu as pris du temps, déclare monsieur Smith en se tournant vers Sam. Qu'est-ce que? J'ai juste payé pour le vierge, ajoute-t-il, en voyant Dean,

\- Oui, je sais, mais c'est Dave qui m'envoie, vous ne devez rien donner de plus.

\- Oh bien, d'accord, passons aux choses sérieuses alors, déshabillez-vous, ordonne l'homme.

Sam regarde Dean avec les yeux humides.

Dean lui fait un petit sourire pour le rassurer et commence à retirer sa chemise noir Sam fait pareil, ils étaient tous les deux en boxeurs quand l'homme reprend la parole.

\- Maintenant couchez-vous sur le lit et caressez-vous.

Dean et Sam obéissent et s'allongent sur la couverture rouge sang. Sam se sentait malade, il avait la tête qui tournait et des nausées.

Dean se rapproche de Sam lentement et pose ses lèvres sur son cou, après quelque temps il va plus loin et met sa main sur la queue de Sam et commencer à la masse par-dessus son boxeur. Sam avait envie de pleurer, comment son corps pouvait réagir à cela. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il aime ça ? Il ferme les yeux et s'agrippe aux épaules de Dean, il voulait lui dire d'arreter mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

Monsieur Smith était assis sur le siège qui était en face du lit, il les regardait et commençait à se caresser.

\- Mets-toi sur lui Dean, dit l'homme.

\- Écarte les jambes, demande Dean à Sam

Sam obéit, sans protester et écarte ses jambes timidement. Dean se place entre elles. Son coeur battait tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

\- C'est bien les garçons, maintenant embrassez-vous.

Sam ouvre grand les yeux. Quoi?!

\- Non... Je-.

Dean ne laisse pas le temps à Sam de finir sa phrase qu'il met sa bouche contre la sienne fortement... Sam, essaya de repousser Dean, mais sans aucun résultat, donc il ferme ses yeux fort et se laisse faire.

Dean commence à bouger ses reins et frotte sa queue contre celle de Sam, celui-ci jette sa tête en arrière, un frisson traverse sa colonne vertébrale, jamais il n'avait ressenti cela.

Dean ne peut se retenir de poser des petits baisers sur son cou et ses épaules.

Tout le corps de Sam vibrait avec la peur, l'excitation et la honte à la fois.

Dean prend la visage de Sam entre ses mains et repose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Allez. Je ne pas plus attendre de la baise, déclare l'homme en se levant d'où il était assis et en allant vers eux.

\- Mmh, gémit Sam dans le baiser, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il avait presque oublié pourquoi il était ici.

\- Chut... tout va bien se passer Sam, murmure Dean, en essuyant ses larmes.

Dean tourne son regard vers l'homme.

\- Il faudrait le préparer d'abord... Il y a du lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la commode.

\- Très bien, fait vite.

Dean se lève et va chercher le lubrifiant.

Dean se met à genoux sur le lit devant Sam il saisi la ceinture du boxeur de Sam et lui enlève son boxeur lentement la bite de Sam était contre son ventre dur et rose.

Dean met un peu de lubrifiant sur les doigts.

Puis, place deux de ses doigts contre l'ouverture de Sam.

\- Ah, gémit Sam surpris par la froideur.

Dean enfonce un doigt à l'intérieur de Sam, le plus doucement possible.

\- Aïe.

\- Détend-toi, dit Dean.

Sam se mord les lèvres, c'était tellement désagréable.

Dean commence un va-et-vient,

\- Ah... Mmh, Sam débute à se mord la lèvre au sang pour s'empêcher de gémir.

\- On dirait que Sam aime bien se que tu lui fait, dit l'homme.

Dean continu à le doigter jusqu'à que Sam soit bien préparé.

\- Assez... dit l'homme en allant vers eux. Dean retire ton boxeur et allonge-toi et Sam mets-toi sur lui, ordonne l'homme.

Dean obéi, il enlève son boxeur noir et s'allonge sur le dos.

\- Viens Sam, dit Dean en ouvrant les bras.

Sam avait sa lèvre inférieure qui tremblait et les yeux remplis de larmes, il voulait partir le plus loin possible, mais il ne pouvait pas. Donc il se met à califourchon sur Dean.

Leur queue était à deux centimètres l'une de l'autre. L'homme vas derrière Sam et met un préservatif.

Dean enroule sa main autour de leurs bites et commence à bouger sa main de hauts en bas, Sam laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir et se mord la lèvre..

\- Penche-toi, dit l'homme en poussant Sam sur le torse de Dean.

\- Mmh.

\- Je vais te baiser comme une chienne! Sur ces mots L'homme pénétra Sam, d'un coup.

\- Aaah! Crie Sam, de douleur, il avait l'impression d'être coupé en deux.

\- Chut...

Dean, serre ses bras plus forts autour de Sam pendant que celui-ci cache son visage dans le cou de Dean.

\- Ça se sent que tu es vierge... Tu es tellement serré, ricane l'homme méchamment.

Sam s'accroche à Dean et pleure dans son cou.

Dean glisse sa main entre Sam et lui et enroule ses doigts autour de la queue de Sam et commence à le caresser pour l'aider à se détendre.

Sam ferme les yeux tellement fort qu'il avait la tête qui tournait.

L'homme continue à faire des coups de reins brutaux et rapides jusqu'à qu'il jouisse à l'intérieur de Sam. Dieu merci, il porte un préservatif.

L'homme se retire de Sam.

\- Une vraie petite chienne docile, dit l'homme en fessant une fessée à Sam.

L'homme se lève et va s'habiller.

\- À la prochaine les garçons, dit monsieur Smith en sortant de la chambre.

Dean et Sam restent allongé dans la même position pendant un temps.

\- Ça va? Demande Dean en caressant les cheveux de Sam.

Sam ne répond pas et continue à sangloter dans le cou de Dean.

\- Aller, Sam, allons à la salle de bains... tu pourras te laver.

Sam hoche la tête vivement, il voulait effacer les traces de l'homme.

Dean prend Sam par la main et l'amener jusqu'à la salle de bains de la chambre. Dean allume l'eau et ils rentrent tout les deux à l'intérieur.

L'eau était chaude.

Sam se met sous le jet d'eau et ferme les yeux, il se sent comme s'il avait été torturé. Des ecchymoses en forme de doigts apparaissaient sur ses hanches.

Sam aimait à se considérer comme une personne relativement forte, par rapport aux restes des enfants de son âge, mais ce fut trop. Ses genoux tremblaient puis Sam tomba au sol. Laissant les évènements précédent prendre le dessus dans son esprit.

\- Merde Sam, tu vas bien? Demande Dean en se mettant à genoux à côté du jeune garçon.

\- Je... Je ne pourrais pas... Je ne pourrais pas le refaire, dit Sam terrorisé. Tout son corps tremblait.

\- Sam...

\- Non!

\- Chut, c'est fini maintenant.

Dean essaye de prendre Sam dans ses bras, mais celui-ci ne se laisse pas faire.

\- Ne me touche pas!

Son monde s'était écroulé. Même s'il réussissait à partir, maintenant sa vie ne serait plus identique. Comment pouvait-il vivre le reste de sa vie avec ce qui s'était passé?

Sam s'appuie contre le raclage froid de la douche et cache son visage avec ses mains. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais rembourser sa dette et qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici non plus, il n'avait plus d'espoir.

\- Sammy.

Dean saisi les poignets de Sam

\- Non, j'ai dit laisse-moi tranquille!

\- Sam, regarde-moi.

Dean attire les mains de Sam pour les retirer de son visage.

Sam se laisse faire mais, garde les yeux baissés.

Dean ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il devait dire quelque chose pour consoler Sam. Mais, ce n'était pas son fort; rassurer les gens.

\- Ça va aller Sammy.

\- Non, je ne pourrai jamais payer ma dette, je ne pourrai jamais partir d'ici!

\- Sam... Je... Je te promets que l'on sortira d'ici, mais tu dois rester fort!

Dean s'est demandé s'il avait eu raison de dire cela, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait faire pour tenir cette promesse. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à s'échapper d'ici, mais quand Sam relève ses yeux vers lui plein d'espoir, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait.

\- Tu promets? Demande Sam avec la voix remplie de larmes.

Dean lui sourit.

\- Oui, je te le promets.

Quand Dean ressaye de le prendre dans ses bras cette fois-ci, Sam se laisse faire.

Ils finissent sur le sol, Sam dans ses bras plus ou moins sur ses genoux, pleurant, tremblant et cachant son visage contre le cou de Dean.

Dean pouvait sentir l'inconfort de Sam. Il recule légèrement.

Sam lève le regard vers lui. Il avait le visage rouge et les yeux vitreux.

Dean lui fait un petit sourire triste et pose un baiser sur le front de Sam avant de le serrer dans ses bras à nouveau.

L'eau commence à devenir de plus en plus froide.

Dean tend le bras pour fermer les rabbins puis après quelques secondes, se redresse et amène Sam avec lui.

Ils sortent de la douche. Dean attrape deux serviettes, il en enroule une autour de sa taille et l'autre, sur les épaules de Sam.

\- Ça va mieux? Demande Dean en frottant ses mains sur les bras de Sam pour le sécher.

Sam hoche la tête.

\- Bon... Viens, on retourne à la chambre.

Ils retournent dans la chambre, s'habillent avec les mêmes tenues qu'ils portaient il y a quelques minutes auparavant et sortent de la pièce pour aller à leur chambre.

Arrivé au couloir des chambres, il y avait un garde qui faisait sa ronde pour voir si tout le monde était en train de dormir. Dean met son bras sur les épaules de Sam et l'attire vers lui quand le garde passe à côté d'eux.

Dean et Sam rentrent dans la chambre. Il faisait froid dans la pièce, des courants d'air frais passaient par la vitre cassée de la fenêtre. Dean devait demander à Dave de réparer cela.

\- Allez Sam.

Dean pose sa main chaude sur le dos de Sam et l'amène jusqu'au lit.

Dean fait allonger Sam dans son lit et le recouvre avec les deux couvertures qu'ils possédaient.

\- Essaye de dormir Sammy.

Sam hoche la tête et ramène ses jambes contre sa poitrine le plus possible. Ensuite, il cache sa tête sous les couvertures. Il voulait disparaître de ce monde, il voulait s'endormir et ne plus se réveiller.

Dean s'assoit sur son lit. Dave, lui, avait demandé de passer à son bureau cette nuit, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Sam seul.

Donc, il reste ici à regarder Sam qui commence à gémir dans son sommeil.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **À suivre ! ;) Merci d'avoir lu :3 dites moi votre avis sur ce chapitre, c'est très important pour moi *3***


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut!**

 **:**

 **Un grand merci à ma bêta Sirina Lokaria :'D**

 **:**

 **LiveIsNotAFairyDail : Pour ta question si Dean allait se faire frapper ou pas ... t'auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre :) et merci.! *3***

 **:**

 **Ignis : Voici, la suite! tu sauras enfin ce que Dave va faire à Dean pour ne pas l'avoir écouté ^3^ et merci beaucoup. 3**

 **:**

 **Wolfkisgirl : Alors merci pour m'avoir proposé de mettre Castiel ^-^ parce que je t'avoue qu'il n'y était pas dans ma fic normalement :/ et tu ma donné une idée donc, merci ;) et merci encore d'aimer ma fic. ^^ 3**

 **:**

 **Et merci *3* aussi a celles et ceux qui lisent sans laisser de commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture! ^^ et bonne année. ! hihi**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Quand Sam ouvre ses yeux, il était en sueur, il avait fait un horrible cauchemar. Dans celui-ci, quelqu'un l'avait... l'avait violé. Sam frémit en repensant à ce sujet, ce n'était pas qu'un mauvais rêve, c'était la réalité, il referme ses yeux et prend de grandes respirations. Il avait la session que l'aire n'arrive pas jusqu'à ses poumons, il étouffait de plus en plus.

\- Sam? Ça va? Demande Dean en s'approchant de lui. Sam n'avait pas remarqué que ce dernier était encore réveillé.

\- J'a... J'arrive plus... à ... à respirer, répond le jeune garçon.

\- Et merde Sam! Hé, regarde-moi.

Dean saisit une des mains de Sam et la pose contre sa poitrine.

\- Concentre-toi sur ma respiration.

Sam, se concentre sur la respiration de Dean puis ils inspirèrent et expirèrent en même temps.

Sam était calmé à présent, mais il ne pouvait pas enlever cette mauvaise sensation de son estomac...

Il faisait encore sombre dehors, quelle heure pouvait-il bien être?

Il n'y avait pas d'horloge nulle part dans la maison. Sam avait peur de perdre la notion du temps.

\- Tu vas mieux maintenant? Demande Dean.

Sam hoche la tête.

\- Bon... rendors toi.

Dean se lève du lit de Sam et retourne s'asseoir sur le sien.

Sam referme les yeux et s'endort à nouveau dans un sommeil agité.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le matin arrivé, un garde entre dans la chambre brusquement.

\- Debout!

Le garde allait partir mais avant, il s'arrêtait pour dire.

\- Oh! Dean... Dave, veut te voir dans son bureau.

Sam se lève de son lit et se frotte les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains, il était fatigué, il n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit. De plus, il n'avait pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant, mais au moins, Dean avait été là avec lui.

\- Dean je... je voulais te dire mer- Sam n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dean le coupe.

\- Je vais voir ce que veut Dave, attend moi à la grande salle.

\- Euh... D'accord.

Dean se lève d'où il était assis pour aller au bureau de Dave.

Une fois arrivé, il frappe deux fois sur la porte avant d'entrer avec la boule au ventre, il ne savait pas ce que Dave allait lui faire.

Dave punit toujours ceux qui désobéissent à ses ordres, mais d'une manière différente à chaque fois.

\- Bonjour Dean, assieds-toi je t'en prie, dit Dave qui était assis devant son bureau. À ce que l'on m'a dit, tu étais avec Sam et son client hier, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi

\- Euh... Sam était terrifié... je voulais juste l'aider, répond Dean hésitant.

\- Et pour cela tu m'as désobéi, je t'avais demandé de venir.

\- Oui, je sais...

\- Très bien dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil. Tu sais que ca ne me plaît pas de faire cela, mais quand on n'obéit pas à mes ordres, il y a des conséquences, ajoute-t-il.

Dave retire sa veste beige et la place sur le dos d'une chaise qui était à côté de la fenêtre.

\- Oui, je sais, répond Dean.

\- Bien, enlève ton chandail, ordonne Dave en ôtant sa ceinture de son pantalon.

Dean s'exécute.

\- Mets-toi à genoux maintenant, ajoute Dave en s'approchant de lui.

Dean obéit et se met à genoux devant le bureau.

Dave se place derrière Dean et lève sa main avec la ceinture pour claquer violemment cette dernière contre le dos de Dean.

\- Aagh!

Dean serre les poings.

À chaque coup Dean ressentait une douleur aiguë traverser tout son corps. Il se mordait les lèvres pour lutter contre l'envie de se défendre, il savait très bien que s'il essayait de se battre la situation serait encore pire.

Au huitième coup Dean mord ses lèvres tellement fort qu'il pouvait goûter le goût cuivreux de son sang.

Après dix coups de ceinture Dave retour a son bureau.

\- J'espère que tu as compris.

Dean remet son tee-shirt et se redresse, le tissu frotté contre la peau meurtrie de son dos créait une douleur de plus.

\- Oui.

\- Bien, tu peux déposer.

Dean sort de la pièce sans un mot et retourne dans la grande salle avec les autres.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam était dans la grande salle assis sur une banquette qui était devant une des fenêtres.

Il attendait Dean, cela faisait un moment qu'il était parti voir Dave, il s'inquiète toujours un peu pour lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean arrive vers lui.

\- Que voulait-t-il? questionne Sam.

\- Rien, répond Dean, il ne voulait pas en parler.

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et quelqu'un rentre à l'intérieur de la maison, c'était un homme aux cheveux noirs. Il portait un imperméable beige et il avait mallette avec lui.

\- Qui c'est? Demande Sam.

\- C'est le docteur Novak, il vient pour notre visite mensuelle déclare Dean.

\- Tu avais déjà remarqué qu'il possède une clé de la grande porte? Dit Sam en faisant trois pas en direction du docteur et des autres qui le suivent.

\- Euh... Oui et? répond Dean.

\- Et!? À ton avis? On pourrait lui voler, déclare Sam en se tournant vers Dean.

\- Sam...

Dean soupire.

\- Quoi? Tu veux déjà briser ta promesse?

\- Non, ce n'est pas cela...

\- C'est quoi alors le problème? demande Sam presque en colère.

Dean s'approche de Sam.

\- Tu sais ce qui se passerait s'il nous attraperait en train d'essayer de voler sa clé? il irait le dire à Dave.

\- Et alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait nous faire de plus qu'il nous fait déjà?

\- Bordel de merde Sam! Si Dave se doute de quoi que ce soit. On est foutu, ils nous faire surveiller 24 sur 24... on trouvera un autre moyen.

\- Très bien, soupire Sam d'agacement.

\- Dean! Sam! crie Joe en faisant un signe de la main en leur direction. Venez!

C'était l'heure des visites.

\- On doit y aller, dit Dean.

Les filles avaient passé en premier deux par deux, maintenant c'était au tour des garçons.

Dean et Sam rentrent dans la pièce qui sert d'infirmerie.

\- Bonjour doc, dit Dean.

\- Bonjour Dean... et tu dois être Sam? Demande le docteur en voyant le jeune garçon.

\- Oui, bonjour, répond Sam.

\- Bonjour Sam, Dave m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, déclare l'homme brun avec une lueure de tristesse dans ses yeux bleus.

Sam fronce les sourcils de quoi parle-t-il?

Il fait un sourire triste à Sam et se tourne vers Dean.

\- Bien. retire ton tee-shirt s'il te plaît Dean.

Ce dernier obéit.

La respiration de Sam se coupe un bref instant en voyant les lignes rouges sur le dos de Dean.

Hier il ne les avait pas, se pourrait-il que ce soit Dave le responsable?

\- Assis toi sur le tabouret, je vais examiner ton dos.

Le docteur Novak enfile des gants en latex et s'installe sur une chaise dernière Dean.

\- Au moins cette fois il ne t'a pas frappé avec la cane.

\- Ouais.

Le docteur pose de la pommade sur le dos de Dean, puis il va chercher, une seringue pour prélever du sang.

Sam était assis sur une chaise appuyé contre le mur turquoise foncé.

Les couleurs de cette pièce étaient fades et il n'y avait pas de fenêtre.

Il y avait un lit dans un coin et des fournitures médicales un peu partout.

\- Tu peux t'habiller à présent.

\- Merci.

Dean remet son tee-shirt et va s'asseoir.

\- Aller à ton tour Sam, je vais t'examiner et te faire une prise de sang pour voir si tout va bien.

\- D'accord, dit Sam en se levant vers l'homme brun.

Après avoir examiné Sam, le docteur, avait fini.

Dean et Sam sortent de la pièce.

\- Au revoir!

\- À la prochaine doc, répond Dean avant de sortir avec Sam.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

À la tombée de la nuit, la maison ouvre ses portes aux clients. Dean et Sam restent dans un coin et attendent qu'un client vienne vers eux. Le plus jeune prie pour que personne ne s'approche d'eux, il ne voulait pas refaire la même chose qu'hier.

Après quelques heures un garde les appelle.

\- Dean, Sam, chambre 15!

Sam commence à devenir anxieux, lui qui pensait pouvoir y échapper.

\- Bon aller, on y va.

Dean se lève et pars vers le couloir des chambres.

\- D'accord...

Sam le suit sans protester, il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, ça vas être moins pire qu'hier

Arrivés au couloir, ils voient Joe se diriger en direction de la même chambre que eux.

\- Chambre 15? demande Dean à Joe.

\- Ouais vous aussi?

Joe sera avec eux? Sam rougie de honte

\- Oui, réplique Dean

\- Bon, au moins, on passera peut-être un bon moment, dit Joe.

Ils rentrent dans la chambre 15 tous les trois.

\- Encore un réalisateur amateur? demande Joe en voyant la caméra sur un trépied.

\- On dirait bien, répond Dean.

\- Un réalisateur? Questionne Sam.

\- Ouais de films pornos, quelques amateurs viennent ici parce qu'on est moins cher que des acteurs, annonce Dean.

\- Mais c'est horrible! Tout le monde pourra nous voir, répond Sam horrifié par le nouvelle.

Encore un autre cauchemar, il souhaitait réellement sortir de là.

Dean allait reprendre la parole quand un jeune homme rentre dans la pièce avec eux.

\- Boujour!

L'homme avait une autre caméra dans la main, il était jeune, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans.

\- Bonjour... répondaient Dean et Joe.

\- Très bien on va pouvoir commencer, moi, je vais rester derrière la caméra et... et vous vous commencerez à baiser. Ahah! Vous allez devenir des stars! J'en suis persuadé... Allez!

L'homme frappe dans ses mains et va derrière sa caméra.

\- Allez action! dit-il en allumant la caméra.

Sam se mord les lèvres pour se contenir de courir loin d'ici les lumières rouges des caméras étaient comme des yeux malfaisants, il se sent encore plus oppressé à cause de cela.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Joe et Dean étaient tous les deux au centre du lit à genoux, ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et ils s'embrassaient.

Sam était assis sur une chaise contre le mur. Leur client lui avait dit qu'il devait attendre, il devait arriver plus tard dans le film. Cela ne le dérange pas vraiment au contraire.

Dean et Joe continuent à s'embrasser, après quelque temps, ils commencent a se déshabiller mutuellement.

Sam détourne les yeux, la vue faisant chaque goutte de sang se précipiter vers sa queue, il attire ses genoux contre lui pour cacher son érection.

\- Déshabille-toi et vas sur le lit avec eux, ordonne le réalisateur.

Sam se lève de la chaise et retire le tee-shirt noir et le jean bleu foncé qu'il porte, ses vêtements appartenaient à Dean. Sam n'avait pas d'affaire à lui après tout. Il enlève son boxer et il se mord la lèvre, embarrassé d'être nu devant des gens.

A présent, Joe était étendue sur le dos avec Dean sur elle entre ses cuisses écartées

Dean enfile un préservatif et pénètre Joe lentement. Sam va s'asseoir sur le lit un peu écarté d'eux, puis il prend un coussin dans ses bras.

Dean commence un va-et-vient, il se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Joe. Sam lui reste en retrait, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il regarde les jambes de Joe qui était autour de Dean, il regarde sa poitrine qui descende et monte rapidement, il regarde ses lèvres qu'elle se lèche et mordille parfois. Il pose son regard sur les mains de Dean qui tient les cuisses Joe, puis il regarde le dos musclé de Dean qui était couvert de lignes rouges, et il regarde le visage de Dean, et ses belles lèvres roses, ses beaux yeux verts.

Sam s'approche d'eux timidement.

Dean tourne la tête vers Sam et pose une de ses mains sur sa nuque pour coller leurs lèvres ensemble.

Sam, laisse échapper un gémissement de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas que Dean l'embrasse après quelques secondes. Sam approfondit le baiser et mets ses bras autour du cou de Dean, il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un avant Dean.

Dean avait une main sur la taille de Joe et l'autre placée sur la nuque de Sam, il attire, ce dernier contre lui. La bite de Sam était pressée contre la cuisse de Dean. Le plus jeune ne pouvait plus résister, il commence à remuer ses hanches timidement pour soulager la pression qu'il ressentait au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Soudainement, Sam sens la langue de Dean qui essaye d'entrer dans sa bouche. Il desserre ses lèvres et laisse celui-ci prendre le contrôle.

Dean rompt le baiser plus tard pour respirer, et retire sa main de la nuque de Sam. Il la met ensuite autour de sa bite, ce dernier ferme les yeux et appuie son front contre Dean. Il sentait chaque doigt de la main de Dean enroulée autour de sa queue.

\- Mmh, Sam gémissait et sanglotait de soulagement que Dean avait enfin décidé à le toucher.

Joe gémissait de plus en plus, elle sentait une chaleur envahir son corps tout entier brusquement. Son orgasme la prend par surprise, elle arque le dos et soupire de bien-être.

Elle se retire de la queue de Dean et reste allongée sur le dos pour les regarder. Le corps de Sam tremble soudainement. Dean avait ses deux mains sur Sammy, une pressée contre son dos et l'autre autour de sa bite. Sam ne mit pas très longtemps avant de jouir, Dean continue à le caresser jusqu'à que sa main soit couverte de sa semence.

Il dépose un baiser sur le front en sueur de Sam avant d'essuyer sa main sur les draps en satin rouge.

La bite de Dean était toujours dure.

\- Dean assis toi au bord du lit, on va s'occuper de toi Sam et moi, dit Joe.

Dean embrasse une dernière fois les lèvres de Sam avant de s'exécuter et Joe se met à genoux devant lui. Sam demeure au centre du lit, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, Joe avait dit qu'ils allaient s'occuper de Dean, de quoi parle-t-elle?

Joe pose son regard sur la bite de Dean et la prend en bouche.

\- Mmh.

Dean gémit et mord sa lèvre.

Joe hoche la tête de haut en bas sur l'arbre de Dean. Ce dernier serre les draps du lit entre ses doigts et ferme les yeux. Sam regarde le sexe de Dean disparaître à moitié dans la bouche de Joe. Sam ne sais pas vraiment s'il trouve cela attirant... ou écoeurant.

Dean enlève les mèches de cheveux que Joe avait devant son visage. Sam se sentit un peu jaloux, pourquoi la touche-t-il si tendrement?

Sam s'approche de Dean et enroule ses bras autour de son cou. Il avait son torse collé contre le dos de Dean, il commence à y déposer des baisers sur ses épaules et sa nuque timidement. Sam était assez mal à l'aise, mais il voulait faire plaisir à Dean comme lui l'avait fait.

Joe enlève sa bouche de la queue de Dean et enroule sa main au lieu.

\- Mmh! Putain... gémit Dean en jetant sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Sam.

Quand un jet de sperme sort, Sam reste hypnotisé par la vue du visage de ce dernier avec ses yeux fermés et ses lèvres à moitié ouvertes. Sam avait envie de replonger sa langue dedans.

Dean pose sa main sur la nuque de Joe et l'attire, pour partager un baiser. Sam ressent une pointe de jalousie dans son coeur.

\- Parfait! Bon j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, dit l'homme en rangeant ses cameras dans son sac a dos.

\- Bon... À la prochaine! dit-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce

Après cela, Dean, Sam et Joe restent allongés dans l'énorme lit quelques minutes. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps pour profiter de la chambre.

Joe se lève du lit.

\- Je vais prendre une douche déclare-t-elle avant de rentrer dans la salle de bains.

Sam avait des picotements dans tout le corps, il avait qu'une seule envie; c'est de fermer ses yeux et de s'endormir dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le reste de sa vie sera comme cela maintenant à faire des choses "salles" avec ou pour des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout ça pour de l'argent, sa vie avait tellement changé en quelques jours. Il s'était fait violer, il avait eu son premier baiser, il avait eu sa première relation sexuelle, et tout cela avec Dean. Sam tourne le regard vers celui-ci qui avait les yeux fermés. Il y avait des mèches de cheveux collés sur le front à cause de la sueur.

Sam, se retrouve à penser que Dean était beau quand il dormait.

Sam n'a jamais trouvé de garçon beau ni une fille d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais trouvé de personnes attirantes, il s'était toujours dit qu'il avait un problème.

\- Tu vas bien Sam?

\- Ouais... pourquoi?

Le coeur de Sam se mit à battre plus vite quand Dean lui saisit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tu trembles encore.

Sam plonge ses yeux dans ces de Dean, ce dernier avait les plus beaux yeux verts que Sam avait vus dans sa vie, pourquoi pense-t-il à cela? Il détourne son regard et enlève sa main de celle de son ami.

Joe sort de la salle de bains avec une serviette autour d'elle.

\- La douche est libre les garçons.

\- Super! Viens Sam, on y va dit Dean en se levant du lit.

\- Euh... oui.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean et Sam étaient dans leur chambre à présent.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans leur lit, il faisait noir dans la chambre, il n'y avait que la lumière de la lune qui passait via la fenêtre.

Sam avait des frissons incontrôlables dans tout le corps et il claquait des dents, probablement cause des courants d'air glacial.

\- Il fait trop froid.

Dave n'avait toujours pas fait réparer la vitre cassée et à cause de ce que Dean avait fait, l'homme avait décidé de les laisser comme cela encore un moment comme punition supplémentaire.

\- Viens, dit Dean en se mettant au bord de son lit et en soulevant la couverture.

Sam ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, il se lève de son lit avec sa couverture enroulée autour de lui et s'allonge à côté de Dean.

L'aîné pose son bras sur la taille de Sam et l'attire contre lui.

Ce dernier soupir de bien-être, il avait beaucoup moins froid maintenant que le corps de Dean était proche du sien. Il se tourne pour faire face à son ami et met son visage dans son cou.

Son nez glacé chatouille le cou de celui-ci.

\- Je suis désolé Dean, dit Sam.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Dave t'a frappé à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est moi qui ne voulais pas y aller.

Sam se sentait mal d'avoir causé du tort à Dean, il l'avait aidé avec son "client", il était resté avec lui toute la nuit et la seule chose qu'il a gagnée, c'est de se faire fouetter. Sam y repense, il ne l'avait même pas remercié, il avait honte.

\- Sam... endors-toi.

\- Oui... D'accord... bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Sammy.

\- C'est Sam.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **À suivre ! :)**


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

:::

Salut ^^ alors je voulais m'excuser pour le retard T-T ce chapitre était vraiment dur à écrire ^.^ alors qu'il est plus court que les autres, je ne comprends pas xD, mais bon le voilà ! j'espère que vous allez aimer.

::::

Ignis : Merci pour ton commentaire TwT il me fait très plaisir! 3

:::

Et je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont mis ma fan fiction dans leurs favoris et qui la suivent 3

:::

Un énorme merci à ma beta Sirina Lokaria. '3'

Bonne lecture! ^.^

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Debout Sammy! Dit Dean en rentrant dans leur chambre.

Sam soupire et ouvre un oeil, il était encore dans le lit de Dean. De plus, il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que 5 minutes, il lutte pour ne pas refermer ses yeux.

\- Il est quelle heure? Demande-t-il en peu perdu.

\- 11 heures, déclare Dean tout en s'approchant de lui.

Sam ouvre grand les yeux surpris. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillé plus tôt?

\- Les gardes ne sont pas venus nous réveiller ce matin? Demande-il.

\- Je leur ai demandé si tu pouvais dormir un peu plus longtemps. De toute façon, les portes étaient fermées.

Sam hausse les sourcils étonnés.

\- Ils ont accepté? Questionne-t-il.

\- Oui, Dave a accepté... Je lui ai expliqué que tu n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit à cause du froid...

\- Merci.

\- Pas de problème... Allez Sam, lève toi, on doit se préparer pour ce soir.

\- Encore une soirée spéciale? Demande Sam abattu.

\- Ouais...

Dean lui fait un sourire en essayant de paraître sûr de lui, mais ses yeux le trahissaient, cela se voyait qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie lui aussi.

Sam se met sur le dos et regarde le plafond.

\- Quand est-ce que l'on partira d'ici?

\- Je ne sais pas... bientôt...

\- On pourrait essayer de fuir ce soir, pendant la fête.

\- On verra si l'occasion se présente, répond Dean.

Sam soupire, après quelques minutes, il se lève et se prépare pour la soirée.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le soir venu.

Quand Sam et Dean sortent enfin de leur chambre, la fête (si l'on pouvait appeler cela une fête) avait déjà commencé. Il y avait des clients un peu partout avec les filles et les garçons de la maison, ils s'embrassent, ils se touchent. Il y avait même qui baisent sur les grands canapés noirs.

\- Suis-moi Sam.

Dean et celui-ci vont s'asseoir sur la petite banquette devant la fenêtre la plus éloignée des gens.

Après un moment, il n'y avait toujours pas de clients qui s'intéressent à eux donc, ils commence à discuter de tout et de rien.

Dean et Sam étaient comme dans une bulle, ils se chuchotaient entre eux et ils ne faisaient pas attention à ce qui se passait quelques mètres plus loin.

Sam avait appris des nouvelles choses sur Dean comme par exemple qu'il aimait beaucoup les voitures, puis la musique. Aussi, il lui avait raconté qu'il était ici à cause des dettes de jeu de sa mère, et qu'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis...

Soudainement quelqu'un arrive vers eux, c'était un garde.

\- Dean!

\- Ouais?

\- Monsieur Bâtes a l'air de s'ennuyer... Va lui tenir compagnie, ordonne le garde.

Dean soupire et jette un regard en direction de Sam.

\- Je reviens, dit -il.

Sam hoche la tête pour acquiescer avant de ramener ses genoux contre son torse.

Il avait l'impression que ses tripes se tordaient dans tous les sens, du à l'angoisse qui venait lorsqu'il était seul.

Il prie silencieusement pour que personne ne vienne vers lui, il savait très bien que si l'on lui demandait de faire quelque chose, il n'avait pas le droit de refuser.

Dean pars en direction de son client.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il quand il est devant l'homme.

Ce dernier ne répond pas, il claque des doigts et fait un signe à Dean de se mettre à genoux. Dean obéit, il avait déjà la nausée, mais il ne laisse rien apparenté.

À quelque mètres de lui, il y avait deux grades qui discutaient ensemble. L'un d'eux était Matt, celui qui avait essayé d'agresser Sam et qui avait tenté de s'en prendre plusieurs fois à Joe.

Dean n'entendait rien de leur conversation, donc il ne faisait pas attention, jusqu'à il s'aperçoit que leurs regards étaient posés sur Sam.

Il tourne son regard vers Sam, ce dernier avait l'air d'être un chiot perdu. Seul dans un coin avec ses genoux contre lui comme pour se défendre du monde horrible qui l'entourait.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu attend? Demande le client agacé.

Dean repose son regard sur lui.

Le garçon devait faire quelque chose pour enlever l'attention des gardes de son protégé.

Peut-être que s'il déclenche une bagarre avec son client les gardes ne feraient plus attention à Sam?

Dean regarde ses amis, il se promet qu'il reviendra pour les sauver, eux aussi. Cependant, il devait tout d'abord faire sortir Sam d'ici.

Sam avait toujours la tête baissée, il ne voulait pas voir ce qui se passait, il ne voulait pas savoir si quelqu'un le regardait. Il désire tant être transparent aux yeux des autres, et cela est plutôt vrai. Personne ne l'avait dérangé, même s'il sentait des regards insistants sur lui.

Tout était assez calme si l'on faisait abstraction des rires et des gémissements qu'il y avait dans toute la salle.

\- SALE PUTE! Crie brusquement un client.

Sam lève son regard à temps pour voir le client de Dean le frapper au visage.

\- Hé! S'exclame Sam en commençant à aller vers eux. Or, il s'arrête quand il voit deux gardes qui aller en direction de Dean pour l'aider.

Les gardes écartent l'homme de Dean pour qu'il se calme.

Quand à lui, Dean se relève et retourne vers Sam.

\- Fils de pute, souffle Dean en essuyant le sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche avec le dos de sa main.

\- Ça va? Demande Sam en allant vers son ami à toute vitesse.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu saignes.

\- C'est rien, je me suis juste mordu la langue, déclare Dean en s'asseyant sur la banquette de nouveau.

\- Fait voir, dit Sam en essayant de prendre le visage du garçon dans ses mains.

Mais ce dernier s'écarte.

\- Ça va, je te dis! S'exclame Dean ennuyé.

Sam se rassied sur la banquette et croise les bras, il ne voulait pas bouder comme un enfant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher.

\- Pas la peine de faire cette tête Sammy...

Après un moment de silence Sam reprend la parole.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela?

\- Parce que, je lui ai dit qu'il avait une petite bite, répondit-il en ricanant légèrement.

\- Et pourquoi tu as dit une chose pareille?

\- Premièrement parce que c'est vrai, et deuxièmement Dave déteste quand quelqu'un me fait du mal, dit Dean

Sam ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais il ne pose pas plus de questions

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était à nouveau calme.

Dean se relève.

\- Viens Sam, dit-il en partant vers les escaliers.

\- Où allons nous? Questionne Sam en le suivant.

\- Au bureau de Dave.

\- Pourquoi?

\- On va s'échapper.

Le cadet relève la tète étonné, pourquoi Dean avait soudainement changé d'avis?

\- C'est vrai? Comment? Demande-il toujours surpris par la décision de Dean.

\- Par une des fenêtres de son bureau.

Dean et Sam montent à l'étage pour aller au bureau de Dave.

Arrivé devant la porte, Dean prend une grande respiration.

Il n'était pas sûr que son plan allait fonctionner, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Après quelques instants, il frappe trois fois sur la porte avant d'y entrer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Dean? Sam? Que faites vous ici ? Demande Dave surpris en relevant la tête.

Ces derniers n'ont pas le temps de répondre que Dave se lève de son bureau et commence à marcher en direction de Dean, il s'arrête à quelques centimètres du garçon.

\- Qui est-ce qui t'a fait cela? Demande-t-il en prenant la mâchoire de Dean entre ses doigts.

\- Monsieur Bâtes, répond Dean en s'éloignant, il n'aimait pas être touché par Dave.

\- Très bien, je vais régler cela avec lui, déclare Dave en retournant vers son bureau pour prendre sa veste de costume gris avant de partir en direction de la porte.

\- Restez ici les garçons...

Après avoir dit cela, Dave sort de la pièce en laissant les garçons seuls. Sam ne perds pas une seconde et court derrière le bureau pour fouiller les tiroirs.

\- Prend tout ce qui pourrait être utile, dit Dean en ouvrant une fenêtre.

Dean regarde en bas, il y avait peut-être huit mètres de hauteur! Ils pourraient peut-être descendre avec l'aide des bords et des barreaux des fenêtres.

Sam retire tous des tiroirs rapidement pour chercher de l'argent ou quelque chose qui pourrait leur servir plus tard.

En regardant de plus près, il s'aperçoit qu'il y avait des dossiers avec des noms dessus... l'un d'eux avait son nom.

Il ne pouvait pas résister, il attrape le dossier ou, il y avait son nom et commence à le feuilleter, il y avait son nom, son âge, sa taille, et même la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux écrire à l'intérieur.

Il y avait aussi autre chose d'écrit.

Sam reste figé sur place, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Dépêche Sam!

L'interpellé ne bouge pas et reste devant le bureau avec son dossier dans les mains horrifié par ce qu'il venait de lire.

\- Il... il m'a vendu.

\- Quoi?

Dean s'approche de Sam pour voir le dossier dans les mains de ce dernier.

Soudainement Dave rentre dans la pièce avec quatre grades avec lui

\- Que faites-vous les garçons? Demande Dave.

Quelques secondes plus tard il pose son regard sur le dossier qui était dans les mains de Sam.

\- Tu as vu ton dossier? Dommage... comme tu l'as pu le voir Sam, ton beau-père t'a vendu à moi exactement comme un vulgaire animal, déclare Dave en s'approchant de lui dangereusement.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de moi! Dit Sam en paniquant et en reculant jusqu'au mur.

\- À partir de maintenant tu vas vivre chez moi Sam, annonce Dave à ce dernier lui attrapant le bras.

\- Ne me touche pas connard! Dit Dean en s'approchant d'eux.

Mais, rapidement, les hommes de garde se jettent sur Dean pour l'immobiliser.

\- Lâchez moi putain!

Dean essaye de se défendre mais les hommes de garde éteint trop fort.

Sam était dans un coin toujours choqué par la nouvelle.

Les grades tiennent Dean par les bras droit devant Dave et Sam.

\- Si vous lui faites du mal, je... Grogne Dean entre ses dents.

\- Tu quoi? Demande le directeur en s'approchant de lui. Dean, je t'ai déjà dis que tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde, Ajoute-t-il avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

\- C'est ce que l'on verra, répond Dean, cela sonnait comme une promesse.

Le sourire de Dave s'efface petit à petit, il voyait dans les yeux du garçon qu'il était sérieux.

\- Emmenez-le, ordonne Dave aux gardes.

Les deux hommes de grades hochent la tête avant d'amener Dean en dehors de la pièce par force.

\- Dean! Crie Sam en commençant à courir vers eux.

Mais Dave l'attrape par le bras pour le retenir.

\- Ont vas bien s'amuser Sammy. Déclare Dave en souriant de toutes ses dents.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

à suivre ;)

Désolé ce chapitre est assez court :/ mais le prochain vais était beaucoup plus long ^_- promis ! 3 et merci d'avoir lu ^-^

A Bientôt ! :D


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Coucou :D Voilà la chapitre 7 ! Il m'a fallu un mois pour faire ce chapitre, je suis vraiment désolé T.T mais sachez que je n'abandonnerai jamais une Fic en cours :D tenez compte des avertissements ce chapitre est assez violent.**

 **::**

 **kailoft5 : Oh merci ! ^w^ alors qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver à Sam ? ... Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ^_- hihi bonne lecture**

 **::**

 **Avertissement : Prostitution : Viol : Mineur : Langage grossier : Violence : Wincest : Maltraitance :**

 **::**

 **Bonne lecture !**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* **Flash-back** *

Mike, le beau-père de Sam, patiente dans le couloir du deuxième étage de la maison close, il avait un rendez-vous très important avec le propriétaire des lieux.

Il était ici pour faire affaire depuis que Marie (son ex femme) est morte, il était ruiné et cette pétasse avait tout donné à son fils dans son testament. Donc, il devait trouver un moyen de se faire de l'argent et de se débarrasser du gamin par la même occasion.

Mike était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Dave arrivait vers lui.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Miller.

Mike lève les yeux en direction de Dave.

\- Bonjour, répond, il en se levant de la chaise.

\- Venez dans mon bureau, on sera plus calme pour parler.

Les deux hommes rentrent dans le bureau avant de fermer la porte.

\- Merci de me recevoir, dit Mike.

\- Je vous en prie, dit Dave en s'asseyant dernière son bureau. Asseyez-vous, je vous écoute... Ajoute-t-il.

\- Donc, j'ai entendu parler de votre business et comme j'ai besoin d'argent, je voudrais faire affaire avec vous. Déclare Mike en s'asseyant à son tour sur un fauteuil devant le bureau.

\- Vous êtes un peu vieux... Pour que je fasse affaire avec vous... Vous voyez mes clients préfèrent les jeunes garçons, déclare Dave

\- Oui... Je vois... Mais en fait, c'est mon beau-fils qui va payer ma dette pas moi, répond Mike.

\- D'accord et il a quel âge? Demande Dave.

\- 13 ans.

\- Très bien dans ces conditions, Combien avez-vous besoin?

\- 10 millions de dollars, déclare Mike.

\- 10 millions? Vous plaisantez j'espère, répond Dave en ricanant.

\- Non, je suis très sérieux.

\- Votre beau-fils va passer sa vie à rembourser votre dette et encore s'il y arrive un jour.

\- Je veux refaire ma vie et partir de cette ville, il me faut cet argent, je m'en fous royalement de savoir si Sam sortira d'ici ou pas... Je suis prêt à-vous le vendre s'il le faut.

\- À me le vendre?

\- Oui.

\- Et sa famille ne va pas le rechercher?

\- Non, il n'a plus de famille ni d'amis.

\- Je vois.

\- Attendez, j'ai une photo de lui dans mon téléphone Annonce Mike en prenant son portable de sa poche.

Il affiche une photo récente de Sam et son ex épouse avant de passer le téléphone a Dave.

\- Tenez, regardez.

Sur la photographie, il y avait Sam et sa mère devant un porche d'une belle maison, ils paraissaient heureux.

Dave tombe tout de suite "amoureux" de l'air d'innocent de Sam de ses cheveux bruns qui couvrent presque ses yeux marron verts.

\- Cette photo a été prise une semaine avant l'accident, déclare Mike.

\- 10 millions, c'est beaucoup d'argent.

\- On parle quand même d'une vie humaine.

Dave se mord les lèvres hésitant, il ne pouvait pas laisser échapper une occasion pareille Sam était tellement mignon, il pourrait même rivaliser avec Dean.

\- Très bien, j'accepte, dit finalement Dave en tendant sa main en direction de Mike.

\- Merci.

Mike lui serre la main.

* **Fin du flash-back** *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam était appuyé contre le mur en bois de l'immense demeure de Dave.

\- Cette fois-ci Dean n'est pas là pour t'aider hein ?

Dave prend les cheveux de Sam fortement dans sa main pour le forcer à le regarder.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé au bureau Sam s'était réveillé chez Dave, il n'avait aucun souvenir de comment il s'était retrouvé ici. L'homme l'avait peut-être assommé avant de l'amener ici.

\- Déshabille-toi, ordonne Dave avant de s'éloigner de Sam.

\- Quoi? Demande Sam.

\- Tu me bien compris.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester habillé?

Sam avait peur de regretter sa question.

\- Les animaux de compagnie ne portent pas de vêtements, déclare Dave en souriant.

Sam ne fait rien, il ne voulait pas obéir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Dave attrape le bras de Sam.

\- Ne me touchez pas. Dit Sam en essayant de s'échapper de l'emprise de Dave.

\- On dirait que tu n'as toujours pas compris qui commande ici..

Dave serre de plus en plus ses doigts autour du bras de Sam.

\- Lâche-moi!

\- Si tu me supplies... Peut-être que je le ferais.

Sam pleurait plus de rage que de peur à présent, il se sentait tellement faible devant Dave et, il détestait cela.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre!

\- Très bien!

Dave lève la main et gifle Sam, ce dernier tombe au sol dû au coup.

Dave ne s'arrête pas là et, il commence à le ruer de coups de pied.

Sam essaye temps bien que mal à se protéger avec ses bras.

\- Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas me supplier d'arrêter!? Demande Dave en colère.

\- D'accord ... Je ... Je vous en supplie, dit finalement Sam hésitant..

Dave arrête enfin de frapper Sam.

\- Bien.

Sam se relève difficilement avant de commencer a se déshabille jusqu'as qu'il soit en boxeur.

\- Bon garçon maintenant, je vais te dire les règles que tu dois respecter donc avant tout, tu n'as pas le droit de faire quoique, ce sois sans mon accord. Pour manger. Pour dormir. Et même pour aller a la salle de bains, tu dois avoir la permission ensuite, tu dois obéir à tous mes désirs sans protester si tu ose refuser as un de mes ordres, je serais obligé de te punir... Est-ce que c'est clair?

Sam hoche la tête lentement, il perdait le contrôle, tout son corps frissonnait et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, il se sentait tellement humilié, il faisait tout pour retenir ses larmes, il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à Dave.

\- Maintenant viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, déclare Dave en partant vers les escaliers.

Sam le suit non sans crainte jusqu'à l'étage arrivé en haut Dave s'arrête devant une porte, il l'ouvre et fait entrer Sam.

\- Voilà, tu vas rester ici à chaque fois que je ne serrais pas là.

La chambre était petite, elle lui rappelai celle de la maison close... Sauf que c'était pire... Là, il était tout seul.

La pièce était vite mit a part le petit lit avec le matelas, il n'avait pas de couverture ni d'oreiller.

\- Aller, je te laisse Sam, je retourne à la maison close, j'ai des choses à régler là-bas.

Après avoir dit cela, Dave referme la porte et la verrouille à clé.

Sam se pose devant la fenêtre et regarde la pluie, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il regarde Dave entre dans sa voiture avant de partir Sam se demande pourquoi Dave allait à la maison, il espère que cela ne soit pas pour faire du mal à Dean.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir retourner en arrière à ce moment ou Dean et lui étaient ou bureau de Dave. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas perdu de temps avec les dossiers, ils serraient libres de ce cauchemar à cette heure... Bref, c'est trop tard maintenant.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain matin Dave laisse Sam sortir de sa chambre quand il était de retour de la maison close.

Dave s'installe sur le grand canapé de son salon, il était fatigué, il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit à cause des gardes et de Dean.

Sam compte a lui avait dormit, mais très mal, probablement dut au froid et l'humidité de la pièce qui lui sert de prison.

\- Ne reste pas là! Amène-moi a boire Ordonne Dave.

Sam hoche la tête avant de partir à la cuisine à toutes vitesses, il ne voulait pas mettre Dave encore plus en colère.

Il prend une bouteille de whisky dans une main et un verre dans l'autre avant de retourner au salon ou Dave était assis. Ses mains tremblaient, il avait peur que Dave lui demande autre chose.

Arrivé à mi-chemin, Sam se prend les pieds dans le tapis et tombe a terre. la bouteille et le verre ces brises en morceaux

\- Merde! Tu l'as fait exprès! Dit Dave en se levant furieux

\- No... Non, je-.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de parler tu t'en souviens? Tais-toi! Ordonne Dave avant de le gifler avec le dos de sa main.

À cause de la violence du coup Sam retombe par terre.

Dave se met sur Sam et enroule, ses doigts autour du cou de ce dernier. Il serre de plus en plus, Sam arrivait plus à respirer, il essaye de se défendre, mais son agresseur était trop fort pour lui.

Quand Sam commence à perdre Conscience Dave s'éloigne enfin.

\- Ta vie m'appartient! J'aurais pu te tuer est-ce que c'est clair?!

Sam hoche la tête difficilement une ecchymose bleue commencer à apparaître au cou de ce dernier.

\- Bien maintenant, nettoie tout cela, dit Dave avant de se lever et de partir à l'étage.

Sam sanglote, il ressentait une douleur atroce à chaque fois qu'il avale sa salive à présent après quelque temps, il se relève péniblement et va ramasser les bouts de verre qui étaient à côté du canapé.

Il prend le plus grand bout de verre dans sa main, il reste comme ca pendant un moment comme hypnotisé, il pourrais mettre fin à son cauchemar.

Et il se coupe, le poignet trois fois des gouttes de sang coulé de ses blessures pour atterrit sur le tapis rouge.

Sam cligne des yeux plusieurs fois en regardant ses lignes sur son poignet après un moment, il se rendait compte de, c'est qu'il venait de faire.

Il va à la salle de bains pour arrêter les saignements heureusement que les blessures n'étaient pas profondes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le soir venu.

Sam était dans la chambre de Dave, ce dernier lui avait ordonné de l'attendre ici Sam était terrifié a l'idée de passer la nuit avec son bourreau.

Après quelques minutes, Dave rentre dans la pièce, il s'approche de Sam et se pose derrière lui.

\- Allonge-toi sur le lit, dit-il.

Sam ferme les yeux et prend une grande respiration pour essayer d'arrêter ses tremblements.

Dave pousse Sam sur le lit et s'installe sur lui pour le maintenir en place.

\- Lâchez-moi!

Dave hausse les sourcils.

\- Tu oses encore me désobéir? Je t'avais dit ce qu'il ça se passerait si tu me désobéisses, je vais devoir de te punir a pressent, déclare Dave en attachant les poignets de Sam avec des menottes a la tête de lit.

\- Non, laissez-moi, dit Sam avec une voix tremblante, il essayait de se battre contre Dave, mais cela ne servait a rien.

Dave lui attrape les avant-bras et le fait se retourner sur le ventre. Sam commence à paniqué, il savait ce qui allait arriver, il a pris des respirations profondes pour se calmer quand il sentit Dave se positionner derrière lui. Avec un seul coup Dave était en lui.

\- Aah!

\- Ferme-la, ordonne Dave en appuyant la tête de Sam contre l'oreiller sous lui.

Sam commence à suffoquer à cause du coussin qui l'empêche de respirer et à cause de la douleur s'était encore pire que la première fois une douleur aiguë traverse sa colonne vertébrale à chaque coup.

\- Je sais que Dean et toi, vous vous aimez bien. Dis-moi... Il t'a déjà baisé? Hein...? Tu a l'autorisation de parler alors dit-moi, demande Dave en enlevant sa main des cheveux de Sam.

Dave sourit amusé. Sam n'ose même pas lui répondre maintenant.

\- Tu aimerais que je le fasse venir ici, on pourrait s'amuser tous les trois?

Sam secoue la tête dans l'oreiller pour dire non, il ne voulait pas que Dean vienne ici, ce dernier avait eu assez de problèmes, comme ca à cause de lui. Dean n'avait pas pu fuir de la maison, il devait surement être en colère contre lui... Sam avait le don de se faire détester par toutes les personnes qui l'entourait.

\- Tu peux penser à lui si tu veux, dit Dave a l'oreille de Sam avant de recommencer à bouger son bassin.

Sam fermait les yeux et cachait son visage dans le cousin sous lui, il ne veut pas que Dave le voit pleurer.

Après une heure de torture, Dave se décide enfin d'arrête de brutaliser Sam et de le laisser aller dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, Dave l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la porte, il avait peur que Sam allait faire quelque choses de stupide. Comme essayer de s'échapper... ou pire.

\- Bonne nuit, dit Dave en claquant la porte et en fermant à clé.

Sam reste figé en regardant le porte. Ses yeux commencent a piquer à cause des larmes qui monte et sa gorge se serre. Il pouvait laisser les larmes couler maintenant, il y avait personne pour voir à quel point il était fable, il tombe à genoux et se cache le visage dans ses mains.

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi?

Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal pour mériter cela?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam avait la gorge en feu et des étourdissements à force de sangloter ou c'était peut-être parce que il était en train de tomber malade, l'air de la chambre était glacial et il n'avait rien pour se couvrir.

Sam se relève du sol froid et va vers le lit pour s'allonger, il devait profiter de ce moment tranquille pour se reposer avant que Dave revienne le torturer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Toutes les nuits Dave abusait de Sam.

À la fin, quand Dave voulait faire des choses a Sam, il se laissait faire, il reste sur le lit sans bouger avec son regard vide, il était épuisé de se défendre, il avait mal a chaque fois qu'il se déplacer. Le garçon regrette de ne pas s'avoir laissé vider de son sang l'autre jour, il pensait qu'il pourrait survivre à ces genres de traitements, mais à présent, il savait qu'il était faible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le jour d'après Sam tombe des escaliers et se cogne la tête violemment contre le sol avant de perdre conscience.

Quand il se réveille, il regardait autour de lui, il ne voyait rien la salle était plonge dans le noir, il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité, il avait reste inconscient combien de temps? Après quelque instant, il se rend compte qu'il était dans le lit de Dave Sam paniqué, il commence a sortir, mais quand il pose ses pieds contre le plancher, il ressent une atroce douleur dans la cheville droite.

\- Rallonge-toi, dit Dave

Sam lève la tète vers lui, il n'avait pas remarqué que Dave était dans la pièce avec lui.

Sam obéit a contre cœur, il avait peur que Dave le force à faire des choses avec lui comme tous les soirs, il était fatigué et il avait mal partout, il voulait supplier Dave pour qu'il le laisse se reposer un peu, mais il avait trop peur de parler et de désobéir.

\- Demain, j'appellerais le docteur Novak, déclare Dave avant de sortir de la chambre.

Sam reste un moment sans bouger.

Dave l'avait laissé tranquille? Il pouvait se reposer? Il laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de se recoucher dans le lit et fermer ses yeux pour tomber dans un sommeil profond.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le matin venu, le docteur Novak avait reçu un appel de Dave, il lui avait demandait de passer chez lui pour Sam. Il lui avait expliqué que ce dernier avait tombé des escaliers.

Le docteur rentre dans la pièce où Sam était.

\- Bonjour Sam.

Le jeune garçon était assis sur le lit ses genoux contre sa poitrine

\- Comment tu vas? Demande Castiel en s'approchant.

Sam hausse les épaules.

Castiel s'assoit à côté de Sam, ce dernier avait plusieurs ecchymoses et bleus un peu partout sur le corps et sa cheville droite était largement enflée.

Sam se tordait les mains comme s'il s'épanchait de dire quelque chose.

Après quelques minutes, il prend enfin la parole.

\- Est-ce... Est-ce que Dean va bien?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je vais à la maison close après toi.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Sam baisse ses yeux déçu par la réponse. Il n'avait que 13 ans, comment Dave pouvait être si cruel avec ce jeune garçon?

\- Ne ditez pas à Dave que je vous ai parlé... S'il vous plaît.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il ne veut pas que je parle à lui ou à qui que ce soit.

Le docteur prend le bras de Sam dans ses mains pour mieux voir les trois blessures fines et rouges.

\- C'est toi qui t'es fait cela?

Sam ne répond pas.

\- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi?

Castiel essaye de faire parler Sam à nouveau, mais ce dernier s'était refermé sur lui-même, il avait la tête baissée constamment, il ne voulait plus regarder Castiel dans les yeux.

\- Bien, tu n'as pas a t'inquiète Sam, je ne dirais rien à Dave, promet le docteur.

Après avoir soigné les blessures et avoir bandé la cheville de Sam, Castiel retourne voir Dave pour lui expliquer que Sam devrait éviter le plus possible de marcher pour ne pas empirer l'état de sa cheville et qu'il devrait se reposer. Dave hoche la tète pour acquiescer, puis Castiel pars sans être vraiment serein, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Dave pour bien s'occuper de Sam.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Castiel était a présent a la maison close, il avait examiné tout le monde sauf Dean... Il l'attend, mais ses pesses étaient remplies de Sam, il pense a lui depuis qu'il l'avait laissé avec Dave... il se demande s'il pourrait faite quelques choses pour lui.

Après quelques minutes, le docteur sors de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvre.

\- Bonjour Dean.

\- Bonjour, répond Dean en levant son tee-shirt.

Ce dernier avait un œil au bord noir, une lèvre fendue et plusieurs bleus un peu partout sur le corps.

\- Ce sont les gardes qui t'ont fait cela?

\- Ouais.

\- Et Dave n'a rien fait?

\- Non... Il a dit que je le méritais donc, il les a laissé faire.

\- Je vois, c'est injuste pour toi, tu ne le méritais pas, répond Castiel.

Dean hausse les épaules.

\- Vous... Vous avez vu Sam récemment?

\- ... Je ne peux pas te le dire Dave ne veut pas que je t'en parle.

\- S'il vous plaît... Je... Est-ce qu'il va bien au moins? Insiste Dean.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu... Il avait une cheville foulée et quelques bleus.

\- Putain, souffle Dean en se passant le main sur le visage.

Il avait l'air d'avoir le poids du monde sur ces épaules, il faisait plus vieux avec ces ecchymoses et ces cernes sous ses yeux.

Dean laisse sa main sur sa mâchoire et baisse les yeux.

Il avait l'air de réfléchir, mais a quoi? À un moyen de libérer Sam? Et de sauver tout le monde par la même occasion? C'était perdu d'avance de toutes façons, il y avait aucun moyen de sortir d'ici... Sauf bien sûr s'il avait une clé de la porte.

L'homme aux yeux bleus. Secoue la tête pour retirer cette pensée, il travaille pour Dave, il ne devait pas les aider, et même s'il voulait le faire, il ne pouvait pas parce que Dave connaissait des gens de la police. Mais pouvait-il vraiment rester là et ne rien...? Non, il ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible, il devait faire quelque chose même s'il allait peut-être le regretter.

Il sort sa clé.

\- Tiens.

Le docteur tend sa clé de la porte d'entrée à Dean.

Dean lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Prends-la, ajoute l'homme aux yeux bleu

\- Merci monsieur.

\- Appelle-moi Castiel.

Dean hoche la tête et cache la clé dans une poche de son jean avant de sortir de la pièce.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **À suivre :D**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ^_- et laissez un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ! Pour me dire votre avis sur ce chapitre et pour me donner de la motivation pour le prochain chapitre qui va être le denier normalement :'D et vu qu'il va me falloir un mois (ou plus) pour le faire, je vais vous spoliez la fin ! Donc Dean va mourir et Sam va rester avec Dave pour toujours et il va tomber amoureux de lui ! ^.^ ... Mais non, je plaisante ... Ou pas, O.o rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le savoir ^_- xD**


	8. Chapitre 8

**COUCOU ! voici enfin le chapitre 8.**

 **:::**

 **kailoft5 -**

 **Mdr non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas faire la fin comme mon spolie mais ... je te dis pas s'ils aurons droits à une Happy End ou pas... tu le sauras dans ce chapitre !.**

 **Oh, je suis prête pour tes questions et j'y réponds avec plaisir :)**

 **" Une scène hot avec Dean et Sam ? ... Bien sûr ! xD on attend ça depuis le début de ma Fic non ? En tout cas, moi ouiii**

 **" Après si je compte faire d'autre Fics ? ... OUII 'o' j'aime vraiment écrire sur nos frères préférés donc je vais continuer d'écrire des fics avec eux hihi j'ai déjà 3 idées dans ma petite tète, on verra si j'arrive à les écrire**

 **Hihi Merci, beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je n'arrive pas à croire que ma Fic t'es plaise autant *.* ça me fait vraiment vraiment très plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **:::**

 **Ignis08 -**

 **J'ai été méchante à la fin du chapitre précédent ? xD pardon, je voulais laissé un peu de suspense pour le chapitre suivant et oui Castiel a enfin fait quelque chose pour les aider.**

 **Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir bonne lecture !.**

 **:::**

 **Bravo à ceux et celles qui ont eu leurs bacs ! :D Bonne lecteur.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean était devant la porte de la maison de Dave.

Ses mains tremblaient, il devait trouver quelque chose à faire, mais quoi ? Il était venu ici avec aucun plan, c'était stupide de ça part, mais quand il avait eu les clés dans les mains de la grande porte, il n'avait pas pu résister de la franchir alors les grades avaient le dos tourné. Dans quelques heures, peut-être son cauchemar sera enfin terminé. Or, de quelle façon, en bien ou en mal ?

Dean regarde autour de lui, il y avait un marteau posé à côté d'un pot de fleurs, il ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration pour calmer ces nerfs, il prend le marteau dans sa main et le met à sa ceinture.

Il ne faisait pas cela que pour lui, il le faisait aussi pour Sam, Jo, et les autres.

Dean prend quelques secondes pour se préparer mentalement pour ce qui allait peut-être arriver, il était terrorisé à l'idée de se confronter à Dave, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il commence à faire le tour de la maison discrètement à la recherche d'une entrée.

Après quelques minutes il aperçoit enfin une fenêtre du premier étage ouverte, il s'approche prudemment et regarder à l'intérieur.

Quand il était sûr qu'il y avait personne dans la pièce, il passe à travers la fenêtre.

La pièce était un bureau, celui de Dave sans aucun doute, il était moins luxueux que celui qu'il avait à la maison close.

Dean s'approche du bureau pour chercher quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se défendre.

Il ouvre un tiroir le plus doucement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit, il y avait un Colt posé sur un petit coussin rouge dans le tiroir.

Il ne connait rien aux armes à feu, mais cela pourrait intimider Dave donc il le prend dans la main avant d'aller vers la porter.

Il regarde ensuite par le trou de la serrure pour être sûr qu'il y avait personne derrière la porte avant de sortir et d'aller en direction vers le salon où Dave était assis dos à lui.

Dean s'approche doucement du fauteuil, il essaye de contrôler ses mains le plus possible pour qu'elles ne tremblent pas de nouveau. Il redoutait ce qui allait se passer.

Dave se lève et va vers la commode où il y avait une bouteille de whisky et plusieurs verres.

Dean reste sans bouger, celui-ci ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Quand Dave se retourne pour aller s'asseoir de nouveau, il voit Dean.

\- Dean? Que fais-tu ici? Demande-t-il.

\- Où est Sam? Répond le jeune garçon.

\- Comment as-tu fais pour sortir de la maison?

\- Répondez-moi! Où est Sam? Redemande Dean.

\- Il est dans la chambre... Il doit rester allongé... Tu veux que l'on y aille? On pourrait bien s'amuser tous les trois.

Dean pose le doigt sur la détente, il avait le Colt pointé sur Dave quand celui-ci s'aperçoit de cela, il lève les mains.

\- Si tu tires, tu seras un meurtrier... et sache que tu ne seras jamais libre les personnes que je connais vont vous traquer toi, Sam et les autres pour venger ma mort assurée, affirma l'homme.

Le cœur de Dean battait si vite qu'il avait des vagues de sentiments qui se chamboulaient en lui.

\- Si tu me redonnes ce pistolet tout se passera bien Dean, tu pourras retourner à la maison close et je ferais comme si rien n'était arrivé... Tu en dis quoi? Ajoute, Dave avec un début de sourire, il voyait que Dean commencé à être déstabilisé.

Retourner à la maison close et faire comme si rien n'était arrivé? Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment faire cela? ... Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses amis.

\- Non.

Dean appuie sur la détente ... Mais rien ne se passe.

\- Tu pensais réellement que j'aurai laissé un pistolet chargé dans un tiroir sans surveillance. Dit Dave avec sourire d'un air méprisant.

Dean appuie de nouveau sur la détente, mais toujours rien Dave ricane avant de s'approcher dangereusement, il attrape l'arme et la jette dans un coin de la pièce.

Dean essaye de frapper Dave avec le poing, mais ce dernier lui bloque le bras et le frappe à son tour.

Dean était presque tombé sous la violence du coup, il ravale le goût de cuivre dans sa bouche, il s'était mordu la langue quand Dave l'avait frappée.

Il essaye de reprendre ses esprits, mais Dave ne lui laisse pas le temps en lui donnant un autre coup.

\- Je vais te faire regretter d'être venu ici jouer les héros, crache Dave en frappant Dean à l'estomac et en le poussant parterre. Ce dernier a le souffle coupé sur le moment, il voulait se relever, mais Dave se pose sur lui et enroule ses doigts autour de son cou.

\- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me tuer ?

Dave serrait de plus en plus la pression sur le cou de Dean en l'insultant de tous les noms et en lui racontant comment il lui avait donné une chance d'avoir une belle vie avec lui. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard, il avait Sam donc il pouvait très bien se débarrasser de Dean.

Dean commençait à suffoquer quand il se souvient du marteau qu'il avait dans la ceinture de son jean, il le saisit avant de frapper Dave avec. Ce dernier tombe sur le sol à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu en pleine tempe.

Dean se relève et se pose sur lui pour continuer à le frapper, il avait perdu le contrôle, il frappe avec le marteau une deux trois fois de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que l'homme souffre assez à son goût.

Quand il ré-ouvre ses yeux la première chose qu'il voit c'est sa main couverte de sang.

Il n'ose poser son regard sur Dave.

Il se relève et prend une grande expiration pour se calmer, cependant cela ne fonctionne pas cette fois. L'odeur de sang envahissait la pièce, ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Il se passe la main sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- SAM !

Dean court à l'étage et ouvre toutes les portes qu'il voit sur son passage jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Sam dans la chambre de Dave.

\- Sam ?

Dean s'approche de lui à toutes vitesses.

Sam était en sous-vêtement avec ses bras au-dessus de sa tête attacher aux barreaux du lit, ses yeux étaient cachés par un bout de tissu enroulé autour de sa tête.

Dean enlève le tissu.

Sam ouvre grand ses yeux surpris de voir ce dernier ici ses yeux lui faisaient mal, ils étaient rouges.

\- De... Dean ?

La gorge de Sam était en feu, sa voix était rauque et pleine de larmes.

\- Ça va aller, Sammy, on va partir d'ici... je vais te détacher, dit Dean en regardant un peu partout pour chercher la clef des menottes.

Sam hoche la tête timidement.

\- Il y a la clef dans la commode.

Dean arrache presque le tiroir de la commode, il jette tout ce qu'i l'intérieur jusqu'à qu'il trouve la clef.

\- Je l'ai, déclare-t-il.

\- Tu es couvert de sang s'exclame Sam troublé.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien, t'inquiète pas.

Dean enlève les menottes avant de les jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Ne bouge pas, dit Dean avant de se lever.

\- Ou tu vas ? Demande Sam les yeux remplie de terreur.

\- Je vais juste chercher des vêtements.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Dean va à grands pas vers l'armoire pour prendre un bas de jogging et un tee-shirt.

Après cela, il aide Sam à s'habiller, les vêtements étaient trop grands pour lui, mais il devait faire avec.

\- Allez, tu peux te lever ?

\- Euh oui... Oui je crois.

Dean passe sa main dans les cheveux de Sam pour enlever ses mèches qui étaient collées contre son front.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Sam ferme les yeux doucement, profitant de cet instant de repos.

\- Oui.

\- Très bien.

Dean commence à marcher vers la porte quand soudainement- -

\- Attends !

Sam saisit son bras.

\- Dave n'a pas là, hein ? Demande, il alarmé.

\- Il ... Il pourra plus jamais te faire du mal... t'inquiète pas, répond Dean.

\- Mais il n'est pas en bas ?

\- Non.

Sam soupire soulagé, mais incapable de défaire les nœuds dans ses tripes. Après quelques secondes, Sam arrive à se lever, mais aussitôt ses genoux flanchent. Heureusement, Dean l'avait rattrapé à temps.

\- Je vais t'aider.

Dean tire Sam contre lui, mais ce dernier recule légèrement de lui et le regarde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Dean.

Sam ne répond rien et s'étire pour donner un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Dean.

Dean reste perplexe par rapport au geste de Sam, il ne savait pas s'il avait fait cela pour le "remercier " ou pour autre chose... Quoique cela soit il n'avait pas le temps pour réfléchir à ça, ils devaient partir d'ici.

Dean prend le bras de Sam et le met derrière ces épaules.

\- Partons d'ici.

Sam hoche la tête.

Ils sortent de la maison par la porte d'arrière Dean avait tout fait pour que Sam ne voie pas le cadavre de Dave étendu sur le sol du salon.

Arrivé dehors, il s'approche d'une voiture, une magnifique Impala noire. Dean essaye d'ouvrir la portière et Dieu merci, c'était déverrouillé, il aide Sam à entrer au côté passager.

\- Doucement, regarde s'il y a les clefs.

Sam ouvre la boîte à gants et trouve la clef.

\- Elle est là.

\- Super, restes-la, je reviens vite.

\- Où tu vas ? demande Sam.

\- Je dois téléphoner quelqu'un ... je reviens vite d'accord ? Déclare Dean en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sam pour le rassurer.

Ce dernier hoche la tête après un instant d'hésitation.

Dean court à l'intérieur de la maison à nouveau.

Il y avait une immense flaque de sang sur le plancher à présent.

Dean devait prendre le téléphone, donc il passe sa main dans la poche du pantalon de Dave pour attraper son téléphone et appeler Castiel.

\- Allo?

\- Castiel!

\- Dean?

\- Ouais c'est moi.

\- Si tu m'appelles avec ce téléphone, ça veut dire que Dave est mort.

\- Ouais...

\- Tant mieux... C'est tout ce qu'il méritait... Sam va bien?

\- Oui, il m'attend dans la voiture.

\- Très bien tu devrais emmener Sam chez moi j'examinerai sa cheville et vous pourrez vous reposer.

Dean soupire soulagé d'avoir un endroit où aller pour cette nuit.

\- Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi Dean.

Castiel donne son adresse à Dean avant de raccrocher.

Dean met le téléphone dans sa poche, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici maintenant qui l'avait touché, il prend aussi l'arme à feu et le marteau couvert de sang, il se débarrassera de tout cela en route.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il retourne à l'impala où Sam l'attendait.

\- Où on va? Questionne Sam.

\- Chez Castiel.

\- Castiel?

\- Le docteur Novak.

\- Oh, il a décidé de nous aider?

Dean hoche la tête avant de démarrer la voiture et prend la direction de la maison de Castiel.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arrivé chez Castiel Dean s'empresse d'amener Sam à l'intérieur.

Après avoir examiné Sam, Castiel avait accompagné les garçons dans la salle de bain pour qu'ils puissent se nettoyer, Sam avait voulu que Dean reste avec lui.

Pendant que Sam était dans le bain chaud avec le savon qui faisait piquer ses blessures, Dean se lavait les mains et le visage dans le lavabo qui était dans la salle de bains, il essayait d'enlever le sang séché qui était sur lui.

Il lève le regard sur le miroir devant lui, il avait l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre après ce qu'il avait fait Pouvait-il vraiment avoir une vie ordinaire? Il avait tué une personne, il méritait de pourrir en prison, pas de vivre une existence comme les autres.

\- Tu as encore du sang sur toi, déclare Sam.

Dean se tourne en direction de Sam.

\- Je sais.

\- Rentre dans la baignoire avec moi ajoute le cadet.

\- Non, ça va.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Bon ... D'accord, cède Dean avant de commencer à retirer ses vêtements en premier son tee-shirt gris qui était taché de sang, ensuite son jean et son boxeur. Il laisse tout tomber au sol avant de s'approcher de la baignoire.

Sam se met à l'autre bout de la baignoire avec ses genoux repliés contre son torse pour lui laisser de la place.

Dean soupire de bien-être quand il entre dans le bain avec Sam, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de bon bain chaud.

\- Je vais t'aider, dit Sam en saisissant le gant de toilette.

Il s'approche de Dean et commence à lui laver le cou, les épaules, puis le torse.

\- Merci Sammy.

Sam relève les yeux vers Dean, ce dernier le regardait avec tendresse. Sam avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se noyer dans ses yeux verts, il se penche pour embrasser sa bouche des bouts des lèvres.

Dean approfondit le baiser en posant ses mains sur le visage de Sam.

Après quelques secondes Dean rompt le baiser.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Sam hoche la tête avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de Dean.

Sam cherchait du réconfort avec ce baiser... Rien d'autre, Dean était sa bouée de sauvetage, il était la seule personne qui l'avait touché sans lui faire du mal.

Donc c'était logique qu'il s'accroche comme cela a lui... Non ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre dernière ces caresses et embrassades que de l'amitié. En tout cas, c'est de cela que Sam essayait de se convaincre.

\- Dean, murmure Sam avec une petite voix dans le cou de ce dernier.

\- Je te tiens Sam.

C'est à ce moment que Sam se rend compte, à quel point Dean lui avait manqué ces derniers jours.

Ils restent dans la baignoire un moment sans parler quand l'eau devient froide, ils décidaient de sortir et d'aller dans la chambre d'amis que Castiel leur prêtait.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Après que Sam s'était endormit, Dean était retournait au salon avec Castiel.

\- Sam s'est endormit, déclare Dean.

Castiel lève ses yeux de son livre.

\- Bien ... Pourquoi tu ne dors pas toi ? demande il en posant son livre sur la commode à côté de lui.

Dean hausse les épaules.

\- J'n'y arrive pas.

\- Après cette nuit, c'est compréhensible.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu peux avoir l'esprit tranquille Dean, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ... Maintenant que Dave est mort, tout est fini, quand les gardes vont le savoir, ils partiront de la maison close et tes amis pourront partir, eux aussi.

Dean sourit en pensant à ses amis.

\- J'aimerais bien les revoir, ils vont me manquer.

\- J'imagine.

Sans la gentillesse de Castiel, ils seraient encore là-bas ... Et Sam serait avec Dave, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que leur cauchemar était véritablement terminé il était libre à nouveau grâce à Castiel, il devrait faire quelque chose pour le remercier.

Mais quoi ? Après un bref instant de réflexion Dean se met à genoux devant Castiel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir donné votre clef... Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait Dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait arrivé à Sam, dit Dean en commençant à défaire la braguette de Castiel.

\- Dean non... Relève-toi s'il te plaît.

Le plus jeune obéit un peu gène à cause de son offre, il reste les yeux baissés, il n'ose regarder Castiel est-t-il fâcher à présent ? Il va leur demander de partir à cause de ça?

\- Ça va Dean ... pourquoi tu ne t'assoirais pas, hein? Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire pour nous pendant ce temps déclare Castiel en se levant et en partant vers la cuisine pour fuir la situation.

\- Euh... d'accord répond Dean en s'asseyant sur le grand canapé qui était devant le fauteuil ou été assis Castiel deux minutes auparavant.

Il place son regard sur une photo qui était dans un joli cadre blanc sur cette photo, il y avait une belle femme aux cheveux froncés, elle porter une veste en cuir et un haut violet.

\- C'est ma femme, Meg.

Dean se tourne, vers la voix Castiel venait vers lui avec deux bouteilles de bière dans les mains.

\- Oh, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas être impoli... Et je ne savais pas que vous êtes marié, dit Dean en baissant les yeux. Il avait honte d'avoir proposé à Castiel de lui faire une fellation maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait une femme.

Le docteur hausse les épaules et donne une bière à Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Si Castiel était marié où était sa femme ? Dean ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils étaient ici.

\- Elle est à l'hôpital... Déclare l'homme aux yeux bleus comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Dean.

Dean voulait demander pourquoi mais il avait été assez impoli comme cela et Castiel avait l'air triste quand il avait abordé le sujet de sa femme donc il ne dit plus rien et boit sa bière en silence.

Castiel était quelqu'un de bien ... il avait une femme et une belle maison alors pourquoi il travaillait pour une personne comme Dave qui était tout son opposé.

\- Pourquoi ... Pourquoi avez-vous travaillé pour Dave ? demande Dean.

\- Je ... J'avais besoin d'argent pour le traitement de ma femme et quelqu'un m'avait parlé de Dave ... Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, j'ai demandé à Dave de faire affaire avec moi ... Mais il a refusé... Il m'avait dit que j'étais trop vieux, mais quand il a su que j'avais fait des études de médecine, il m'a proposé de travailler pour lui en tant que médecin.

\- Je comprends, j'aurai fait pareil à votre place avoue Dean.

\- Merci... Tu devrais retourner avec Sam.

\- Oui ... Et merci pour tout Castiel.

Dean retourne dans la chambre, il faisait chaud et les lumières étaient toutes éteintes. Dean marche jusqu'au lit en faisant attention de ne pas tomber, arriver au lit, il s'allonge à côté de Sam.

Et ce dernier s'installe contre lui.

\- Tu crois qu'après tout ça, on pourra avoir une vie normale ?

\- Tu ne dormais pas ? Demande Dean.

\- Le bruit de la porte m'a réveillé.

\- Oh, pardon.

\- Pas grave ... Alors tu crois qu'on pourra avoir une vie normale maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas ...

Dean prend le poignet de Sam dans sa main.

\- C'est Dave qui t'as fait ça ? Demande-t-il en caressant les cicatrices de Sam avec le pouce.

\- Non ... C'est moi.

Dean hausse les sourcils étonné.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sam hausse les épaules.

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête.

\- Tu ne dois plus jamais le refaire ... d'accord ?

Sam regarde les yeux vert intense de Dean avant de baisser son regard, ses joues devenaient brûlantes, il rougissait ! Mais pourquoi ? Pour Dean ? Après tout, Dean était un des plus beaux hommes qu'il avait vu... c'était peut-être même le seul pour lui.

-Tu ... Tu de la famille ... Où aller ? demande Sam avec une boule dans l'estomac, il avait peur de ce qu'allait répondre Dean, parce que si ce dernier avait de la famille, il irait sûrement avec elle. Et lui, Sam, se retrouvera tout seul sans Dean, Sam n'aura personne sur qui compter.

\- Non, répond finalement Dean.

Sam soupire soulagé incapable de cacher son petit sourire au bout des lèvres, il était content de savoir que Dean aussi n'avait nulle part où aller. Cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient rester ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam se réveille avec les chants des oiseaux, il se frotte les yeux avec les mains et regarde le réveil.

« 5: 30 H »

Sam ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'envie qui dévorait ses entrailles, il devait sortir et voir le ciel.

Il sort du lit en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Dean, il pose les pieds sur le plancher sa cheville, lui faisait toujours un peu mal, mais rien à ne comparait à ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours, il pouvait très bien le supporter.

Il se met debout et regarde Dean qui dormait encore, Sam sourit presque, malgré lui, Dean était tellement mignon quand il dormait.

Et merde, voilà autre chose maintenant, il se transformait en fille à cause de Dean.

Sam sort de la pièce et descend les escaliers tout doucement pour ne faire pas de bruit et pour ne pas empirer sa cheville.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il la déverrouille et sort, il prend une énorme bouffée d'air frais et s'assoit sur le porche.

Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever. Sam regarde le ciel devenir bleu clair, cela lui avait tellement manqué de pouvoir observer le ciel.

Après tout sa vie n'était pas si mal... Il était sain et sauf et il avait Dean avec lui à présent. De plus, il était enfin libre ... Il n'avait jamais considéré la liberté comme un privilège pour lui, c'était normal pour tout le monde d'être libre de faire ce qu'ils veulent ... Mais maintenant ... maintenant il savait que dans ce globe ce n'était pas tout le monde qui sont libre.

Sam reste dehors à regarder le ciel un moment avant de retourner dans la maison, quand il entre. Il voit Castiel dans la cuisine qui préparait le petit déjeuner, ce dernier lui dit bonjour et lui demande s'il pouvait aller réveiller Dean pour le déjeuner.

Sam hoche la tête et part dans la chambre où Dean était.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Après une semaine les garçons se sentaient plus à l'aise chez Castiel. Leur vie normale débutait lentement mais sûrement. Castiel leur avait même dit qu'il pourrait leur faire faire des cardes d'identité avec d'autres noms pour assurer en peu plus leurs sécurités.

Après une demi-heure d'attente, Sam voit enfin Dean sortir du grand bâtiment.

\- Ont est désormais Dean et Sam Winchester déclare Dean et montrant les cartes d'identités dans sa main.

\- Comme le fusil? Dit Sam.

\- Comme le fusil! Confirme Dean.

\- Comment a fait Castiel pour faire ça?

\- Il m'a seulement dit qu'il avait des contacts.

Dean hausse les épaules en disant cela après tout, il s'en fichait de savoir comme Castiel avait fait. Le plus important, c'était que, maintenant, ils avaient une nouvelle entité pour recommencer leur vie.

Leurs amis de la maison close avaient, eux aussi, reprit leur vie ordinaire, ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous au parc aujourd'hui.

\- Aller, Castiel nous attend dans la voiture.

\- Oui, d'accord.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ils étaient dans la voiture en direction vers le parc pour voir leurs amis, ils étaient contents de pouvoir les revoir.

\- Je viendrai vous chercher après, dit Castiel quand ils arrivent au jardin public.

\- D'accord, merci, répond Dean en descendant de la voiture avec Sam.

Castiel leur fait un signe de la main avant de démarrer la voiture et partir.

Les garçons vont vers leurs amis qui étaient tous au centre du parc en train de parler

Mais quand Lucy les voit arriver elle vient vers eux en courant.

\- Sam! Dean! Crie-t-elle toute contente avant de se jeter dans les bras de Dean.

\- Je suis content de te voir aussi Lucy avoue Dean en souriant.

Elle s'éloigne de Dean avant de se tourner en direction de Sam et de le prendre dans ses bras aussi.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir sains et saufs tous les deux.

Sam reste les bras ballants sans vraiment oser la prendre dans ses bras aussi, mais après quelques secondes il enroule ses bras autour d'elle.

Dean pose son regard vers les autres, tous étaient là, ils discutaient et riaient tous ensemble mais Jo n'était pas avec eux elle était un peu plus loin assise sur un muret.

\- Je vais dire bonjour à Jo annonce Dean.

\- Je viens avec toi s'exclame Sam en allant vers Dean, mais Lucy lui attrape le bras pour le retenir.

\- Non, toi tu restes ici!

\- Euh ... d'accord.

Dean leur sourit et part vers Jo.

\- Comment vas-tu Jo ? demande-il tout souriant en s'approchant d'elle, il était content de la voir en dehors de la maison.

\- Ça va et toi ? répond-elle en se levant pour prendre Dean dans ses bras.

\- J'ai connus pire.

\- Ah! Tu m'étonnes ... et Sam, comment il va ? Questionne-t-elle quand il s'assied sur le petit muret tous les deux.

Dean pose son regard sur Sam qui était avec les autres en train de discuter.

\- Il est solide, il surmontera cela comme nous.

\- Oui, ... en plus, il t'a toi, il t'aime bien, ça se voit taquine Jo en souriant.

\- C'est réciproque avoue Dean.

\- Je vois.

\- Et alors ... toi ... tu as repris ta vie?

\- Oui, je vis avec ma mère et je travaille dans son bar avec elle ...

\- C'est super ... je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Jo, tu mérites une belle vie.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Merci.

Ils restent un moment tous les deux seuls à parler jusqu'à ce que Dean voit Sam les regarder du coin de l'œil Dean sourit ce gamin ne pouvait plus se passer de lui on dirait.

\- On va avec les autres?

\- Ouais allons-y.

Ils passaient toute la journée ensemble à parler de leurs projets à venir.

Ils s'étaient donné les numéros de téléphone et les adresses mails pour rester en contact même s'ils savaient que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient tous.

Après quelques heures, Castiel vient chercher les garçons pour rentrer à la maison.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le soir venu les garçons étaient allongés sur le lit les jambes entremêlées dans la chambre d'amis de la maison de Castiel à nouveau.

Sam avait un bras sur le torse de Dean et l'autre sous lui et ce dernier avait un bras derrière les épaules de Sam et l'autre derrière sa tête.

Sam n'arrivait pas à dormir, il avait envie de faire autre chose, il avait envie d'embraser Dean depuis ce matin, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la chambre seuls, c'était le moment, il se penche et pose ses lèvres contre celles de Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a? Demande ce dernier en ouvrant les yeux à moitié.

\- Rien j'avais envie de... de t'embrasser ... Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, pardon, répond Sam d'un ton un peu éteint.

Dean sourit et l'attire sur lui et capture sa bouche avec la sienne.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé des sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre, mais quand ils se touchent ils se sentaient bien donc pourquoi arrêter ?

Dean fait basculer Sam et se place entre ses jambes, ce dernier ressentait une pointe de nervosité au creux de son estomac dans cette position de soumission, mais il faisait confiance à Dean donc il ne dit rien et attire Dean à nouveau pour partager un baiser.

Dean glisse son genou dans le V des jambes de Sam et le presse contre la bosse du pantalon de ce dernier.

Lorsque la bouche de Dean s'éloigne de celle de Sam, ce dernier la suit pour la rattraper.

\- Dean ?

L'aîné pose sa main contre le torse de Sam pour le faire s'allonger à nouveau.

Dean remonte le haut de Sam avant de plonger sa langue dans le nombril de son amant.

\- Mmh.

Dean commence à retirer le jean et le boxer de Sam pour libérer sa queue.

Mais ce dernier l'empêche.

\- Non, dit Sam en posant ses mains sur les bras de Dean.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne plus obligé de faire des choses que tu n'as pas envie... on n'est plus à la maison close.

Dean se mord la lèvre et regarde Sam, il n'avait jamais autant désiré faire cela à quelqu'un.

\- J'en ai envie.

Sam se sentait mal, pourquoi Dean désirait lui faire cela alors que lui n'avait pas envie de faire ce genre de choses à Dean ... en tout cas, pas maintenant.

\- D'accord.

Sam baisse les yeux embarrassé quand Dean lui baisse son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, il se sentait tellement petit et timide sous le regard brûlant de Dean.

Dean prend son temps, en déposant des baisers sur le torse et les cuisses de Sam, ce dernier ferme les yeux en met sa tête en arrière.

Après un moment- -

\- Dean... S'il te plaît murmure Sam incapable d'attendre plus.

Dean sourit et le prit en bouche, Sam avait la tête qui tournait. C'était si bon, il n'avait jamais reçu de pipe auparavant. Dean faisait des langoureux va-et-vient, il enroule sa main autour de son arbre et commence à se caresser au même rythme qu'il léchait et suçait le membre de son amant.

Les deux ne mirent pas longtemps à jouir.

L'aîné avale et pose sa tête sur le ventre de Sam en fermant les yeux.

\- Désolé, je ... Je n'ai pas pu te prévenir, murmure Sam embarrassé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave répond-il en levant le regard vers lui.

Sam avait encore les yeux remplis d'étoiles, il regarde. Dean se lèche les lèvres avant de les reposer sur la peau brûlante de son cadet. Dean place des baisers sur le ventre, les épaules, le cou de Sam avant de s'attaquer à sa bouche de nouveau.

Le cadet l'embrasse en retour après quelques minutes Dean se pose à côté de Sam et met son bras sur la taille de ce dernier.

\- Dors bien Sam.

\- Toi aussi.

Ils retombent dans le silence. Sam se détend dans les bras de son amant. Il se sentait si paisible, il va probablement être en mesure de s'endormir facilement pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

3 ans plus tard.

Le temps avait passé si vite, Dean était toujours étonné quand il repense à ce sujet. En l'espace de quelques mois, Sam avait passé de ce petit enfant, débrayé à ce jeune homme grand et beau.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé Dean et Sam avait quand même réussi à s'installer dans une routine de vie normale Dean avait trouvé un travail dans un garage pour réparer les voitures et Sam avait repris ses études Ils louent un petit appartement, ils n'habitent plus avec Castiel depuis 2 ans et demi déjà, mais ils se voyaient quand même quelquefois.

Bien sûr, le passé n'était pas oublié et quelquefois, il remontait surtout la nuit quand Sam avait des cauchemars et des terreurs nocturnes, mais Dean était toujours là pour le calmer.

Malgré tout pendant le jour, ils arrivent à cacher leurs passés, mais aujourd'hui cela avait été différent Sam n'avait pas arrêté de se torturer l'esprit à cause de son passé à la maison close.

Il courait sous la pluie en direction du garage où Dean travaillait. Dean avait téléphoné pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas venir le chercher au lycée donc Sam devait rentrer à la maison à pied sous la pluie... Mais cela ne le dérange pas vraiment après ce qui s'était passé à son lycée.

Après 10 minutes de course Sam aperçoit enfin le garage. Il avait des nausées et des vertiges à cause du stress.

\- Salut, dit-il pour faire savoir qu'il était arrivé.

\- Hey, répond Dean quand il voit Sam s'approcher de lui, il regarde autour pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sam pour un bref baiser.

\- Tu es trempé, continu Dean en prenant sa veste qui était posée sur le dos d'une chaise. Tiens, mets-la.

\- Merci, répond Sam en enlevant sa veste avant de mettre celle de Dean.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir te chercher.

\- Ce n'est pas grave... J'avais besoin d'air de toute façon.

\- Ah ouais? Pourquoi? demande Dean en reposant ses yeux sur la voiture.

Sam s'assoit sur la banquette verte toute abîmée qui était à côté avant de prendre la parole.

\- Des élèves de mon lycée... ils... Ils ont vu la vidéo.

\- Quelle vidéo? demande Dean en s'arrêtant d'examiner le moteur du véhicule.

\- Le ... porno que l'on a fait à la maison close ... ses élèves m'ont traité comme un monstre aujourd'hui ... j'ai eu tellement honte Dean déclare Sam au bord des larmes.

Dean s'approche de Sam et s'accroupit face à lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ça va aller Sammy rassure Dean en posant ses mains sur les genoux de son amant.

\- Et si à cause de cela, on a des problèmes tout le monde croit que l'on est frères... Ils vont peut-être penser que tu m'obliges à faire ces choses.

\- Les garçons, vous allez bien ? Se fait entendre le propriétaire du garage qui venait d'arriver

Dean et Sam pose leur regards vers l'homme ses derniers de n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

\- Oui, pardon, je retourne au boulot Bobby.

Dean se lève et va de nouveau examiner la voiture.

Sam essayait de diminuer le stresse qu'il ressentait, il ne voulait pas que Bobby se rend compte que quelques choses n'allait pas.

\- Tout va bien Sam?

\- Oui, merci, affirme le concerné des bouts des lèvres.

\- Très bien je dois partir... Je te fais confiance pour fermer le garage Dean.

\- D'accord ne vous inquiétez pas, je le ferais.

\- Merci, à demain les garçons.

\- À demain, répondent Dean et Sam en même temps.

Quand ils sont à nouveau seuls, ils reprennent leur discussion.

\- Comment va-t-on faire?

\- On n'aura qu'à dire que ce n'est pas nous à la fin, ils vont nous croire.

\- Tu penses?

\- Mais oui ! On était jeunes et toi tu étais minuscule.

\- Hé! lance Sam vexé.

\- Et maintenant regarde-toi ! Tu me dépasses presque... en plus, je ferais une demande pour que l'on supprime cette vidéo, c'est de la pornographie enfantine ... donc tout sera réglé rapidement.

Sam sourit, c'est vrai, ils avaient tellement changé physiquement même si des élèves l'avaient reconnu, ils pouvaient très bien continuer à nier.

Dean avait toujours les mots pour le rassurer Sam, il se lève et va dernière ce dernier pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je finis ce que j'ai à faire et l'on rentre chez nous d'accord.

\- Oui.

Sam fait un dernier baiser au cou de Dean avant de retourner s'asseoir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La nuit venue, Sam et Dean étaient allongés dans leur lit. Après celle histoire de la vidéo, Dean avait envoyé un mail anonyme à la police avec le lien de la vidéo. Celle-ci avait été bloquée 20 minutes plus tard, il était serein maintenant, ils n'auront plus de problèmes à l'avenir.

\- Tu peux aller fermer la fenêtre? Demande Sam, il avait froid et il n'aime pas ça. Cela lui faisait repenser à la maison close.

\- Très bien, dit Dean en se levant en entraînant les pieds.

Il va jusqu'à la fenêtre et la fermer avant de retourner vers le lit.

\- Contente princesse? Plaisante Dean en souriant et en entrant dans leur lit à nouveau.

\- Abruti, répond Sam amusé. Merci, ajoute-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- Aller, bonne nuit.

Dean s'allonge sur le dos les bras croisés sur son torse, il était à deux doigts de s'endormir quand il sent une main sur le devant de son boxer.

\- Sam?

\- Je n'ai pas le sommeil, déclare Sam en boudant presque.

Dean sourit, il était ravi de voir Sam comme cela normalement, c'est lui qui fessait toujours le premier pas.

\- D'accord, mais tu vas devoir faire tout le travail, je suis trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Fainéant.

Sam se déshabille en deux trois mouvements après s'être débarrassé de son pyjama, il commence à enlever le boxeur de Dean, ce dernier l'aide en soulevant ses hanches quand Sam a enfin réussi à retirer le seul vêtement que Dean porte, il se met à califourchon sur lui.

Il se penche sur Dean, et roule ses hanches sur lui, les mouvements étaient lent doux et si bon,

\- Putain, Dean ... gémit Sam quand Dean mord son cou avec une tendresse que ce dernier lui-même ne savait pas qu'il était capable.

Dean passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sam avant de le tirer dans un baiser, celui-ci glisse sa main entre leurs corps et commence à le caresser.

Il ferme les yeux et appuis sur front contre celui de Dean, il sentait chaque centimètre de la main de Dean autour de son membre.

\- Dean... Je... Je veux.

Sam ne finit pas sa phase trop embarrassée.

\- Quoi Sammy? Mmh? demande Dean en déposant des baisers sur le cou de son amant.

\- Non, rien, répond Sam en baissant les yeux.

\- Dis-moi? Insiste Dean en arrêtant d'embrasser Sam pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Non, c'est bon, embrasse-moi.

Sam pose sa main sur la nuque de Dean pour l'attirer contre ces lèvres, mais Dean ne se laisse pas faire.

\- Je veux savoir, tu peux tout me dire.

\- Je voulais juste... Je voulais juste que l'on essaye de faire... De faire l'amour annonce Sam rouge comme une pivoine. Mais j'ai changé d'avis, se précipite de dire ce dernier, il ne voulait pas que Dean pense qu'il était fou de vouloir faire les mêmes choses qui leur étaient arrivées dans la maison close.

Dean était un peu surpris par la demande de Sam ce dernier n'avait jamais évoqué ce genre de désirs et Dean ne lui avait jamais demandé même s'il en avait envie depuis des mois, mais il avait toujours peur de pousser Sam à faire des choses qu'il ne voudrait pas.

\- Je suis d'accord pour que l'on essaie si tu veux Sam.

\- C'est vrai?

\- Oui, mais tu dois être sûr.

\- Je le suis.

\- Bien.

Dean capture la bouche de Sam pour partager un baiser possessif avant de le faire basculer sur le lit pour pouvoir se mettre entre ses jambes écartées.

\- Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi ... supplie Sam.

Un grondement possessif échappe de la gorge de Dean avant qu'il pose à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de son amant.

\- D'accord retourne-toi Sam.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi?

\- C'est moins douloureux dans cette position informe Dean.

\- Mais... Mais je préfère le faire comme ça... Je veux pouvoir te voir Dean.

Dean se mord la lèvre, il ne pouvait rien refuser à Sam quand il faisait son regard de chien battu.

\- D'accord.

\- Merci.

Dean se lève et va chercher la bouteille de lubrifiant avant de revenir dans le lit

Sam s'installe sur le dos et écarte un peu les cuisses pour Dean même s'il était angoissé... non ce mot n'était pas assez fort pour expliquer, comment il se sentait, il était terrifié, mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Dean et il avait envie de faire cela avec lui.

Dean appliqué du lubrifiant sur ses doigts avant de masser l'entrée de Sam avec.

Ce dernier se mord la lèvre et souffle au contact froid

Dean ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage de Sam quand il enfonce son doigt à l'intérieur de ce dernier.

Tout le corps de Sam vibrait avec la peur et l'excitation à la fois.

\- Ah!

\- Je t'ai fait mal? demande Dean inquiet.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave ... Continu répond Sam en écartant ses cuisses encore plus pour Dean.

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Oui, continue, murmure Sam avec ses yeux brillants, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres mouillées.

Il était magnifique.

Dean ne pouvait plus résister, il se penche, et il capture la bouche de Sam avec la sienne et recommence son va-et-vient avec son doigt.

Sam se perd dans la sensation d'être touché comme cela par Dean sa nervosité se dissiper un peu plus à chaque baiser que Dean dépose sur lui.

\- Dean, je suis prêt annonce Sam à bout de souffle.

\- D'accord.

Dean s'installe entre les cuisses écartées de Sam et met son membre contre l'entrée de ce dernier.

Les deux jeunes hommes gémissent à l'unisson quand Dean pénètre son amant le plus lentement possible.

\- Ça va? Questionne Dean en résistant à l'envie de se déplacer.

\- Oui, bouge, s'il te plaît.

Dean obéit, il était, lui aussi, incapable de patienter plus longtemps il commence un va-et-vient en observant chaque réaction de Sam, ce dernier fait glisser sa main jusqu'à sa queue dur et commence à se caresser.

Sam gémit dans chaque mouvement ou contact entre leurs corps. Dieu, c'était trop ! Sam avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser ... Malheureusement, c'est n'était pas sa première fois ... Mais il n'avait jamais ressenti cela...

Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il le faisait avec Dean même si cela fessait un peu mal, il ne voulait pas arrêter ! Son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de gémir et d'écarter ces jambes le plus possible pour que Dean puisse s'empalait plus profond en lui.

Après quelque temps les gémissements de douleur, c'est transformer en gémissements et crie de plaisir.

Sam laisse échapper un sanglot en demandait à Dean d'aller plus vite.

Dean commencé à accélérer le rythme, toujours en, faisant attention de ne pas faire du mal à Sam.

\- Putain, crie Sam en jetant sa tête en arrière.

\- Ça va? interroge Dean en ralentissant ses mouvements.

\- Oui, fais-le à nouveau.

Dean sourit, il avait donc trouvé le point sensible de Sam, il lui embrasse le cou et recommence à bouger le bassin pour lui faire voir des étoiles à nouveau.

Dean senti l'orgasme de Sam monter quand ses hanches cherchent plus de friction.

\- Dean je ... Je vais-

\- Moi aussi Sammy.

Sam serre fortement ses bras et ses jambes autour de Dean quand il jouit entre leurs deux corps.

\- Dean!

Après quelques secondes Dean jouis aussi à son tour.

\- Putain Sammy, murmure Dean en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

Sam tremblait, il sentait la semence à l'intérieur de lui, il avait l'impression que Dean avait effacé toutes les traces des autres.

Après tout, c'était bien ça première fois.

\- La prochaine fois, c'est à ton tour d'accord?

Dean sourit et se penche de nouveau sur Sam pour embrasser ses lèvres.

\- Oui, répond-il.

Dean retire la taie d'un oreiller pour nettoyer Sam et lui-même.

Avant de la lancer dans un côté de la pièce, enfin il peut s'effondrer à côté de son amant et l'attirer dans ses bras pour se remettre de ses émotions.

\- Je t'aime Dean, murmure Sam avant de s'endormir.

Dean reste figé un moment, c'était la première fois que Sam lui disait qu'il l'aime... En trois ans, ils se ne l'étaient jamais vraiment dit.

\- Je t'aime aussi Sammy.

Dean pensait qu'il aurait regretté toute sa vie d'avoir fait affaire avec Dave, mais à présent, il pensait que c'était une des meilleures choses qu'il avait fait. Parce que sans cela, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Sam.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Fin ! :')**

 **Voilà, c'est la fin T.T merci, d'avoir lu ma première FanFiction! Jusqu'au bout :3 j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire :D et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire :') Et je voulais remercier aussi toutes celles (et ceux peut-être) qui m'ont donné des conseils :3 je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui me fais des idées, mais je crois que je me suis amélioré :´D hihi et c'est grâce à vous x3**

 **Un énorme merci à toi Sirina Lokaria pour avoir été ma bêta ^w^**

 **À la prochaine ! Pour une autre Fanfiction! (^.-)**


End file.
